


A Royal Love

by AwatereJones



Series: Royals [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Royals, alr verse, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: continues from A Royal Life ... we now see Ianto and Jack settled as Kings, two little ones and everythig is great...right? Sweet Cora was from a family who only agreed to a treaty due to the marriage. With her and her husband dead it is in peril. Can Ianto fix things while Jack tries? If you've not read A Royal Life you will not get this.
Relationships: Gray (Torchwood) & Jack Harkness, Gray/Ianto Jones, Gray/Original Charcter, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Royals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731502
Comments: 68
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brose1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brose1001/gifts).



Ianto was calling out as Max ran, his little legs pumping as he raced for his lovely Daddy who had crouched with his arms open to receive. They were at the country estate, Ianto begging off royal duties due to the impending birth of their second child.

What the press did not know is that they were actually racing for the retreat because Ianto was feeling the early warning pangs of labour and knew damned well the baby was coming early. This morning, the morning after the night before … Ianto was settled in the huge seat on the back veranda in the morning sun, the little one in his arms, at his breast as his beloved walked back up from the morning press conference where he had let slip that the new one might be along soon. Unlike Max's birth they wanted this little one to have a nice quiet little start.

She was perfect. A little Ianto with a button nose and soft flicks of almost hair. No wonder he had heartburn. Again. She did have her father's eyes though, Jack's brilliant blue that surpassed Ianto's' soft grey any day. Mary was also smitten, seeing her little ones growing, becoming and about to take on the world.

"Right" Ianto sighed softly "It's done. We need to tell them I guess."

"Do you feel ready?" she asked gently patting his hand, loving the young man who was more like a son to her now, his face glowing with pride in his newborn.

"No. Never. Don't wanna share" he pouted then his face cleared "but I shall. I shall let him crow, too mean not to."

Jack was crouching now, settling to look at his daughter, her little mouth moving as she drank with gusto. Like all of Owen's creations, she was strong and forward. Toshiko's little girl was such a gem, dainty and strong, her almond eyes were full of amusement at everything, an intelligence already eating up the world around her. Max was smitten with his little 'cousin' and was almost frantic when she ws asleep and unable to be squished when visiting. Max was overjoyed that his new sibling was a girl, another little lovely to protect and hug. Such a lovely huge heart. Ianto was just glad she was healthy, if not tiny and already the apple of her daddy's eye.

"I guess we have to" Ianto finally sighed, "Let them at me the bloody dogs!"

Jack smiled as Myfanwy raised her head form Ianto's feet to look around with a watchful frown, listening to him and taken him at his word, looking for bloody dogs. Too smart this one, Jack laughing as he knelt to reassure the hound that her master was playing.

"We can pack up tomorrow morning, head back and shock them at the steps when we get an extra bundle out of the car" Jack said gleefully, "I can't want to show her off. What do you think Max? Shall we go choose her outfit?"

Jack scooped up the toddler who squealed happily as Jack wandered off. Their son's first birthday had been a lovely time of celebration, the lovely little man more than once brining things over to place on the Bump, telling her these were for her. The nursery back at the palace bursting with things from well-wishers and an overbearing big brother keen to make a good first impression on his little sister. Ianto was relieved she had waited a month before coming, giving him his own birthday instead of making it hard not to share everything in life.

She was perfect.

"Well now Mac, what are we gonna do today hmmmm?" he crooned "Daddy has it all under control."

A scream up in the bedroom was Max, followed by Jack's bellow as he told the boy to stop jumping on the bed. Ianto added to her "Or not."

"Mary Angela Cora" Mary said softly "I am still so unbelievably touched that you chose my name before your dear mother's or best friend."

"Nonsense" Ianto said gently "You are my Mama now. My mother died long ago and is remembered. Enough. Besides, if she were ever… god forbid… to be queen, she can choose a name from those three and all three would be fine with me."

"I am glad Jack agreed to the clause, removing sex from the throne" Mary smiled "It means that you do not have to worry about another."

"Are you kidding?" Ianto laughed "I do want more. Not so close though … I really wanted a few years between them. Now we know the womb does not wither as expected, I will have to start birth control. Can you imagine?"

"Well, if he is anything like his grandfather, I do not see Jackson working to a calendar" she agreed with a cheeky wink, his laughter telling her he was as virile as the old king had been.

"Gray will be sorry he missed her coming, the foal taking his attention with her little problem" Ianto sighed, the little foal Ianto had given the boy was now a gangly yearling with accident prone tendencies, having skipped right into a barbed wire fence. Damn it all, Ianto was incensed that the neighbour had put barbed wire up without consulting him. Damned stuff was lethal to a horse, it's panic causing more harm than the first accidental bite to tender flesh.

Ianto sighed again.

Time to go back to reality.


	2. plans and happiness

Jack waved to the crowd then reached in to accept the little bundle Ianto was removing from the capsule, handing it to Jack to watch as he took a deep breath, and then turned to let everyone see what he was holding.

The place went wild.

The bright pink blanket was a dead giveaway but Jack still roared out that his daughter needed quiet please as he beamed and puffed about. Mary stood proudly watching as the world got their first glimpse of the little one. Gray had come running out and had Max in his arms, the little toddler waving energetically.

Ianto was last to emerge from the vehicle, Malcolm helping him stand unsteadily and let the world see he was alive, if not slightly tender. Ianto was beat, shuffling for the front doors as he let Jack have the spotlight, as per usual. Too tired for people and the walk around for well wishers and he knew it would be noticed but really he didn't care. He was buggered.

He got inside to his chair, in his library, with his fire going. Better.

He groaned softly as he steeled and agreed to let a couple of reporters in, one at a time until he called time.

He smiled, answered some questions and refused others. Let them take a few photos which he never thought he would but found he was so tired that it was a welcome change to not have to talk while someone looked at him. Max entered and peeked from behind the chair, making everyone gush, then Ianto held Mac with Jack proudly standing behind the chair, his hands on the back of it as Max peered down at his sister with interest, checking that she ws OK.

Ianto knew that photo was going to be the next stamp. He didn't mind. It was his favourite too.

.

.

.

.

The first call Ianto took was from Queen Hesha and Borik. Hesha's birth had occurred mere hours ago and she was glad to share. Their delight clear to see as they held their own little girl up to the screen like the two babies might actually see one another. Borik was clearly smitten with his daughter, baby talking to her in their native tongue as he clucked and cooed Hesha rolling her eyes as she pretended she was fed up with it. Her love and happiness oozing though the vid-com.

"So, I have some healing to do but already feel better than yesterday. My hopes for you to recover soon too my lovely friend" Ianto assured them "By this time next week I will be chasing Max along the halls again, the little miss on my chest instead of under it."

"She is beautiful" Borik finally pulled his eyes from his own daughter to grin at Ianto "Heshy and I are to make our first public appearance. She will make a show of being weak still and I shall support her with my arms, looking all concerned and adoring as I cradle the bub with her. We have practiced it in front of a mirror as you suggested so we know how to achieve the perfect picture for the magazines. The rumour mill will have us as lovers by the end of the day."

"Good. Good. You can deny … then when questioned admit to feelings but know the will of the people and they must come first… make a show of pausing, looking over at him then looking down … coy like… as if you mourn what you cannot have…. Say… "I know the love of my people will keep me warm but I do miss the arms of a good man"…. Some shit like that. They will start talking, deciding that you need a good man …. Some more public shots of Borik adoring you and especially the princess. One where he carries her to the car and stops, holding her to the light as he kisses her head or something … a good cover shot of love. They will caption it … the heart of the nation and her protector … some shit like that. They will argue the merits, some will not want it, others will. Finally … by the time you can travel to come here … we will step out as a foursome for an evening out. Borik sitting bedside you, not behind your chair. We will then say how attentive he is to our own contacts. Gush that he adores the princess and is soooo protective."

Hesha laughed softly as she shook her head and wagged a finger at Ianto "And to think … I rule a nation and have never had such a devious mind."

"Why I have him" Jack deadpanned "I must rule too."

"Diddums" Ianto said to both of them, settling back to let his hand splay over his stomach with relief. One of his favourite suits just fitting. Then he said as he was still looking down "You know … we could come visit you ya know. Always you coming here. In your dry season perhaps when both bubs are big enough to enjoy one another?"

Jack swing to look at Ianto with glee, the man HATED travel and Jack had rarely got him to leave the house let along the country.

"Really Tiger? We can go there?"

"I don't see why not. The press would love it and Hesha's country would get great publicity after the world had seen how pretty it is. We will make sure of that. Tourism is a great form of revenue." Ianto smiled at Jack as he started to consider the wardrobe needed.

They had their own colours and such you see … the deep orange of her people not at all like the regal purple of this realm now. The tailors will have kittens.

Gods, what a combination.


	3. should i get a t-shirt made?

"What is wrong?" Ianto asked, looking up from the book he was reading while Mac slept in her little cradle, Max watching his baby sister intently. Jack had come storming in full of annoyance.

"Cora's people" Jack sighed "coming to visit."

"We didn't' invite them! Why?"

"Because" he slumped in the chair "The diplomatic treaty between our countries were more than slightly …tarnished with her death. They will come to assert themselves and to see if they are lower down the ladder. I hate it but you will LOATHE it. You didn't have to suffer it when they were courting, you did your best to hide."

"Only because all that bowing and scraping is bad for the knees" Ianto sighed remembering now. Old ways. Still caught a few centuries back with codes and rules. God. They still had official shoe polishers.

"Well … they come" Jack rose from the chair "I tried to put them off, little miss here… but they saw her name as more reason to come and see if she is good enough to have Cora's name. Can you imagine? 'If she is worthy' they said so pompously."

"Well … if they are not polite they can piss off. Who knows… maybe they will be nice. She was."

Jack looked at him with the silent scolding he did, Ianto shrugging as he admitted that was unlikely.

"When?"

"Day after tomorrow"

"WHAT!"

.

.

.

The kitchen was like a bomb site, Ianto in there with his sleeves rolled up like he always did when in need of a distraction. Why not, he had grown up in this kitchen, in the stables and skulking in the walls. Ianto was more at home in the back rooms than in the spotlight. Always had hid better that way.

With this contingent of …what were they… Cora's father was a count or … no. Viscount. Viscount DeFleur. Sounds pompous too. Ewwww. Not real royalty, like a step removed? Old blood though … liked to think they were connected.

Ianto knew they would be there that afternoon so wanted everything set already, the kitchen staff moving around him used to him there and moving with an effortless politeness so he was neither disrespected nor taken for granted as he stood with a paring knife turning tomatoes into little works of art, nicking and carving intricate designs into the flesh like tiny vessels.

"You there!" a voice barked an Ianto held up the last tomato, ignoring the rude person who clearly was not speaking to a king.

"I said you there boy!" a hand slapped onto his shoulder and Ianto jumped, dropping the tomato as he was spun forcefully to face a fat man with too long hair and a bulbous nose. He smelt of garlic.

Ianto stared at him with silent anger.

"Are you deaf?"

"No, I can hear, as well as you can clearly insult" Ianto said calmly.

The man stared at him then blinked and held up a piece of paper, "Dietary requirements for my Viscount and Lady!"

"Ah. The front guards" Ianto muttered now really angry. This oaf had come ahead to secure the rooms and start arrangements for their arrival. Now here in his kitchen insulting him.

"Why…" Ianto turned from the man to face the chef "Tell me Chef. Why is it I am constantly mistaken for someone of a lowly disposition? Why is it no one ever looks at me and thinks 'cor, better be nice to him, he looks so powerful' but instead they are all twats? Do I need to have a t-shirt made?"

"Pardon me sir!" the man snarled.

"No, you get no pardon form me." Ianto snapped back, then huffed "perhaps you need to attempt a re-entry with a better altitude. Go out the door, come back in and try to do so with elegance and style befitting one who represents blue blood?"

The man stared at him then snarled "So you know who I am?"

"Clearly I do not give a hoot" Ianto smiled back "This is MY kitchen and you are being beastly. Shall not have that, this is a place of work and creation. You will sour the food."

"Dietary requirements" the man held out the piece of paper again "For the Chef!"

"Then give it to him, for he stands right there, did I not just address him in front of you man?" Ianto demanded, now starting to lose all patience with this brutish man.

The Chef reached out and snatched the piece of paper, his eyes still on Ianto as he waited for a sign of what Ianto's intention was now towards this man, the entire kitchen staff stilled from their work to watch. It was the personal guard with the man who first noticed that many had knives in their hands and had moved in a flanking position, turning to look at the man bristling in front of his charge.

"Mi' Lord, perhaps refreshments in the quarters as well?" he asked suddenly wanting to be out of this unwelcome space.

"Yes, thank you Darien. Yes. Bring some refreshments, it's all there on the paper what is and is not acceptable." The man looked at Ianto one more time, his eyes drifting up and down his body with a look of contempt "Have someone … more suitably dressed attend."

"More suit… really?" Ianto's eyebrow rose "Of course….mi' lord."

Ianto bowed deeply as he had been taught and a soft snigger somewhere made him hide his own smile.

Yes.

Tiger's tail twitches at this game.


	4. last chance to be polite

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he stood with their baby on his chest, her little hand splayed out on his shoulder like she was about to crawl up him like some little pink lizard thing.

"Apparently I look too dower to serve them their food" Ianto said as he rooted around in his closet "I have been … commanded… to dress better in their presence."

"What?"

Ianto stepped out of the closet and Jack's eyes widened as Ianto stood in the finery reserved for state occasion … like… BIG BLING compete with his crown on his head "Their man came to the kitchen and showed me his tongue … I intend to respond."

"We've not even met them yet" Jack defended "not until this afternoon … can you not be civil?"

"Me? Me?" Ianto slapped his hand to his chest and glowered at his husband. He was clearly insulted and Jack was not sure what to do … this was not good at all.

After a few moments Ianto disappeared again and Jack sighed with relief as he heard boots hitting the floor. Thank the gods, he was going to change. "So … you did not present yourself?"

Ianto leaned out, a plain white shirt with pirate sleeves on "I had no chance. He came barrelling in with his security detail, brutish and rude. Cariad… why do people constantly not recognise me? Must I walk around with a crown on my fricking head all day?"

"We could get t-shirts made love" Jack offered with a wicked gleam and Ianto stepped out to scold then saw the mirth in his husband's face and smiled back, admitting he had asked Chef the same question. As per usual he had acted as a commoner and been treated as such. Not a bad disguise, a good way to really learn about this family and whether or not they are of good stock. Hmmm.

"Of course Cariad" Ianto said as he did up his britches and stepped out to look clean and well polished, but not pompous anymore. "but if my T-Shirt says 'but I AM a king' what must yours say?"

"Oh that's easy" Jack laughed "I am the OTHER king"

Ianto rolled his eyes and then asked softly "and out son?"

"Future king."

"And Mac here?"

"Hmmmm" Jack pondered this as Ianto walked over to the drawers and retrieved one of his beloved watches, clipped a fresh chain and applied it to the waistcoat. He looked edible, like he was about to duel or maybe go off to one of those old style balls where they all danced like ponces.

"I know" Ianto turned to face him.

"Hmm?"

"The jewel of the kings."

"Ahhhh" Jack grinned happily as the baby moved, squirmed and settled once more "Oh. Nappy."

"Oh dear… some pearls for the king too" Ianto pouted "Pity, I am still cooking my love. Good thing you are such a … hands on king… hmm?"

"You are supposed to be resting" Jack called after him "You had a baby barely a month ago!"

"Yes, and I shall later" Ianto promised over his shoulder, heading to the kitchens to see if the preparations were finished then with a handful of helpers he quietly took the refreshments as demanded to the quarters of Cora's family.

The doors opened to the Arsehole. He looked at Ianto long and hard then sniffed "It took you long enough boy. Get inside before it gets cold, for Godsake."

Ianto and the others entered to find an older couple who clearly must be her parents, the Viscount and Lady. The sister was so much like Cora in appearance that Ianto faltered and the man barked "Watch your bloody feet you oaf."

Ianto held his tongue as he placed everything in the correct locations, the table not only dressed in the old style he knew Cora preferred, but the way this family always had it. The sister rose and walked over as he was gently turning the tea pot in a circular motion for the last time.

"Cora taught you?" she asked.

"Yes, she did" he answered while still settling the handle in the correct position.

"When you address her you call her Mi' Lady you bloody idiot" the man boomed.

"Meggor, for Godsake stop shouting, you've done nothing but shout since we arrived" the Lady DeFleur scolded as she rose to walk toward the table "Can we not have a moment of quiet for my head?"

"Would you like me to peel some fresh orange for you madam … for your head?" Ianto swung to her with concern etched on his face "it always helps with my heads …as it did for Cora."

"You called her by her first name?" Meggor demanded "Have you no respect?"

"On the contrary sir" Ianto swung to stare at him angrily, letting it show "I was taught as a youngling how to address others and the appropriate way to act. Shame this was not done with you, perhaps you would not be such a bore!"

The Viscount started to laugh softly as he waved a hand at his man "Meggor, bugger off. This young man is right… you really are a prig sometimes."

The servant that had run for the bowl of oranges returned and Ianto calmly peeled a couple, letting the peel sit on the plate beside the Lady's chair "There … now… anything else… there is a servant's bell there on the mantle."

"Thank you… I do not know your name," she said with open gratitude as she lifted to plate to breathe the citrus.

"Ianto."

"Oh… like the good king Ifan's pet name? I had never heard that name before but they tell me it is not that un-common here? It is Welsh?" she smiled.

"Yes … it is" Ianto said, bowing as he exited the room and as he fled down the corridor the staff running with him started to giggle.

Wow.

this was getting epic.


	5. meow?

Ianto looked at the suit he had decided on, a deep burgundy red with black emblems that when you looked closely were Jack's family crest. To hell with White Tie! He looked so handsome, the black shirt and tie made him like slightly vampirish and he knew Jack would be smitten on sight.

"OH MY GODS!"

Yep.

Ianto turned on his heel to let Jack see the little tie pin that gleamed in the light, a gift from some king centuries ago that Ianto had discovered in the coffers. A ting little dragon encrusted with red rubies, diamonds for eyes.

"Oh my god… I cannot wait to unwrap you" Jack purred as he leaned in for a kiss "I shall have a terrible time keeping my hands off you."

"Behave" Ianto laughed, Myfanwy rising from her bed to look at her master lovingly and they began to walk with Ianto patting his thigh softly.

"Bringing the dog?"

"Yes. I have met them, do not know if I like them. There is one I may set her on if he is not careful" Ianto huffed.

"Their personal man perchance?" Jack grinned.

"Meggor."

"Meg…. Right. I remember .. he is large, fat and loud. Yes, I remember … Cora had a hell of a time stopping Michael from flogging him during their wedding" Jack laughed "Do you remember?"

"I was not there then" Ianto reminded as they walked "I had broken my leg horseracing remember? You left the event early to come to me, your mother was furious and sent men to try to take you back."

"Oh god, that's right. They will want to see the graves too … shame they could not come for the funeral … I guess more pomp and ceremony to come" Jack opened the door and turned on his heel to accommodate Ianto who nodded politely to his handsome mate before entering the hall. The family were already there, smiling with some other dignitaries who had come to look at them and as Jack and Ianto entered the place became still.

Jack knew why.

His husband, lithe again already with barely a month since his larger body eclipsed doorways walked with that predatory air he held around him… a Tiger. His chin to his chest as he looked through his lashes at those in attendance and although he had not worn a crown he still wore the royal ring that matched Jack's, glinting on the length of his knuckles. Jack's was blue sapphires that ran across the three fingered ring, Ianto's was rubies … for fire. Fire and ice. Their little joke. 'Knuckle dusters' as Ianto called them lovingly. The simple wedding bands in the left hand paling in comparison with the right hand's large statement.

Many immediately bowed to the couple, the women going deep in their curtsies as Ianto stood waiting for Jack to catch up. He was used to this now, the fact Jack liked to pause in doorways and watch his entrance first, then once everyone had their eyes in the right place he could do his own entrance.

"Greetings everyone" Jack called out happily "we are most pleased to see you all."

Ianto let his eyes rove and he found Meggor, not even looking in their direction let along bowing as is the custom .. especially for that old family. Hmmm. Rude? Yes.

"It is customary to bow before a king when he enters a room" Ianto roared, people stalling with surprise as their usually quiet mouse King rarely gave squeak let along a tiger's cough. "Meggor? That's your name? Perhaps if you spent less time intimidating my servant girls and more time attending to decorum you would not be considered such a … rude guest."

Meggor turned at the pompous voice with an open sneer and saw Ianto… did not see Jack and started to stride towards him with open anger. Ianto grinned widely as he knew what was about to happen and Myfanwy did not disappoint, her deep growl like an engine starting up on a cold morning, echoed by the other hounds in the room.

"Careful old man" Ianto purred "Seems you are considered rude by more than just me"

"You take care when addressing a man of the royal court boy!" Meggor snarled and audible gasps sounded "I am to be addressed as Sir Meggor thank you very much you little prick."

"AND MY HUSBAND IS TO BE ADDRESSED AS YOUR MAJESTY YOU FUCKING MORON!" Jack roared into the man's face, his own face red with anger "HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS THE GOOD KING IFAN LIKE SOME…SOME…"

"Arsehole?" Ianto said blandly "Is that the word you seek my Cariad?"

"Yes." Jack sighed, regaining himself with a single word from his sweetling "While in our palace you should at least have the decency to fucking bow when we ether a room. And if you ever… EVER… address my king here in any way shape or form that displeases him I will let you see that this palace still has a working dungeon you fucking…"

"Temper"

Ianto smiled softly to Jack and turned to the man now stock still with horror "You should never judge a book by its cover and you really need to do research in those whose kingdoms you are invited lest you not be allowed entry next time. One might take the rude behaviour you have exposed me to throughout this day as a challenge."

"Well I never" Cora's sister finally spoke "We were told the Good King was wily but… well I never."

Then to Ianto's delight … she giggled.


	6. Hello there

"Lilly" Ianto repeated softly "Pretty. Lilly DeFleur."

"Yes. Cora was so lucky not getting called Daphne or Iris or something. Trust me to get the flower name" Lilly sighed "I don't know."

"Jack's family always had the Jackson name at least one generation so I am hoping young Gray there finds love and produces a little boy he can name that. I know it sounds weird but … I like our first born called Max. Jack just wouldn't be the same" Ianto whispered to the pretty young Lady who smiled as she found comfort near the Good King.

The initial shock had worn off and now she saw the funny side, her sister telling her on many occasions of the naughty things they did. Of course he would play a game of 'who am I' with them. Cora warned her sister that he was clever, sly and easily missed. She had spoken with such affection that now she finally met him she understands.

"They are planning a big brouhaha tomorrow but would you like to go now, quietly with me to see their graves?" Into offered as everyone milled around boringly.

"Oh, could I?" she gasped with delight.

"Come, take my arm. The path is slippery in the rain" Ianto offered and she let him lead her to a wet room where coats hung, the one he handed her looked familiar and she recognised with a start that it was one Cora often wore in the garden with him, the photos of the two of them arm in arm common.

It fit like a glove.

"Come on. Before my little princess awakes and set off a chain reaction. Jack likes to pretend she is his little charge but at this time of night, it is usually me she wants for her last bottle" Ianto whispered and he led out to in the evening air, the huge dogs pushing out with them taking off into the drizzle.

"Damn … wet dogs." Ianto sighed "Oh well. Come lovely."

She liked that too, the brotherly way he spoke, saw to her and soon she was feeling comforted by him as she saw the graves of her sister and the poor little nephew she barely knew. "A duck."

"He loved ducks, I used to call him Duckie. He would make quacking honking sounds every time … nutter" into grinned and let it slide as he sighed "So sad. Three generations here. A family at peace."

"She was with child too"

"Yes, so excited … wanted it to be a girl if possible even if another boy would please the empire" Ianto sighed "Well … they were happy. Loved. Are missed."

"Our man … Daddy's idiot man … he is always rude but Daddy never seems to see it" she tuned to face Ianto and sighed "I do not like him."

"Me neither" Gray said, joining the conversation as he wandered over "Wondered where you went Yan."

"Sorry sweetie I …" Ianto saw it… in the instant that the two saw each other and both blushed, dropping their heads … he saw it "Well … it's a bit chilly for me out here and Mac will want her snuggles. Gray … would you see Lilly here back? Maybe she would like to see the stables first? Do you like horses Lilly?"

"Like them!" she laughed "I adore horses. I could be in a stables all day if you let me!"

Gray grinned as he offered his arm the same way he had seen Jack do a million times with Ianto and as Lilly accepted with a coy smile Ianto knew he had to move swiftly, motioning to the guards standing back "do not let anyone bother them. See to it they are happy and not rushed. Tell them … tell them I said if they don't want to come to the big formal dinner I can save them something for a quiet dinner later in the private library by the fire so they can talk horses."

"Sire… are you being devious?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow and soft smile.

"I do believe I am Scotty…shhhhh…don't' tell" Ianto winked and then took off towards the palace, the two young people talking animatedly as they disappeared into the stables.

Ianto got to the rooms to change and Jack was in there with Mac who was grizzly as predicted. Ianto took her and crooned as Jack headed to the bathroom for a shower before the meal, calling over his shoulder "Have you seen Gray?"

"Stables with that foal of his. Now it's still white tie darling … let's go white with gold accents?" Ianto called out as he chuckled at his child "Wanna wear the purple sash with it?"

"White?" Jack yelled "Hang on … why is he in the bloody stables?"

"Lilly likes horses" Ianto yelled then rose and changed his baby into a pretty flowing lace gown with a matching bonnet. She looked like a little oil painting come to life. So sweet. She will sleep like the dead in his arms all evening.

Jack came out of his quick shower steaming and sexy "Lilly?"

"Cora's little sister" Ianto said absently as he fixed her wisps of hair "she's… 22? 23? Not much older than Gray. A year or two won't matter."

"Gray" Jack stared at him then the light went on "OH! GOD! REALLY?"

"Giggling, blushing and even smiles and eye contact!" Ianto smiled back "Yeah … we might salvage that treaty yet."

"My clever Tiger"


	7. still thinking

"You know … that was sneaky" Jack said as he watched Ianto choose a piece of chicken from the offered plate.

"I don't know what you mean?" Ianto said with wide eyes.

"Where are they?"

"Well … I am planning a nice little meal for them when they get back from their …ah… visit with the horses?" Ianto considered, and then grinned.

"Are you asking me?"

Ianto snorted softly.

"Are you talking about Lilly? Have you seen her?" Viscount DeFleur asked.

"My little brother is showing her the horses, he is obsessed with them" Jack explained "He even sleeps in the stable when a mare if foaling."

Ianto made a small noise in his throat and Jack grimaced "I mean … nothing wrong with equine love I mean… god that didn't come out right…ah…"

"What my Cariad is trying to say is that I do that too. I am also obsessed with horses. I have an affinity with them and Gray seems to have the same gift" Ianto told them "When he heard Lilly likes them, he was only too keen to show off our stables."

"Oh. Right, horses. Of course" the Lady DeFleur snorted softly and Ianto caught the look her husband gave her. One of censure. Hmm.

Ianto leaned back as he reassessed things, pondering the last few hours and saw that he was not the only one with an ulterior motive.

.

.

.

"So … you were quiet during dessert" Jack said as he sat and pulled off his boot.

"Thinking."

"Dangerous' Jack smiled, then his smile faded as he looked intently at his beloved Tiger "What about?"

"I am trying to ascertain what they want"

"Well ... to visit the graves of course, and maintain the treaty" Jack snorted "Gray and Lilly are a boon."

"Hmmmm."

Jack glanced at him "Right? Yan? I mean … thy don't' have an ulterior motive, right?"

"Hmmmmm."

"Ianto! I am days away from securing a new treaty with them and asking for thier daughter as part of the deal, please do not hum at me tell me your thoughts please!" Jack said forcefully "Do you think they orchestrated this? After all … marrying Gray means they are back in the royal family right?"

"What? No. No, I don't think Gray factors in this at all Cariad. They forgot he was even here, like most people do. No … him and Lilly are a nice surprise for us. No … the fact they are surprised tells me they are here for some other reason and please do not tell me it's to visit the graves They have been burried for coming up two years … they have had all that time to come pay respects to their daughter. No. No … there is something… something else."

"What do you think it is?" Jack asked, watching his Tiger pace "Come on. Surmise."

"Well … I did think compensation for the loss of Cora, the money she might have earned and passed back … no. I still can't see what it is. The staff are watching and listening, a palace is no place for a secret Cariad. I will know sooner rather than later why they had to come now." Ianto sighed, leaning over to kiss his husband "Is she asleep?"

"Dead to the world."

"Lovely, come… tuck me in too."

.

.

.

.

"Not much" Malcolm was saying softly to Ianto as he stood in the garden looking at the orange trees.

"But something?"

"Well … Meg heard their chambermaid complain to their footman about not getting paid for a few weeks now … he needs the money for his college tuition but apparently they hold off the wages at the end of each month, then pay them late. Starting to get a habit."

"Habit. Huh, it's called padding the nest Cariad. What they are doing it making the bank balance look better for that month … more in than out, then pay it just after. Somewhere they lost a large chuck and are now hiding that fact as best they can" Ianto wss pensive "But how."

"But what would they spend it on" Malcolm frowned "everything Is so counted and examined here… do they not have their money counted too?"

"Different strokes my love… possibly they do as they please and their financial advisors bit their tongues. Who knows… either they need a lot, or they lost a lot. The real question remains the same. What is worth that large of a hit?"

"You are right. In a shooting you don't look for the bullet… you look for the gun. Why." Malcolm rubbed his face "I will do more digging. You are right … something has prompted them to come. And we know it was not a union between the young ones. No. They want something and I intend to find to what."

Ianto nodded and watched the man walk away.

He went back to pondering things.

* * *


	8. the real reason?

"Sire"

Ianto turned from the window he was standing at to look at the Lady DeFeur. She looked decidedly uncomfortable and he knew the reason, nodding his head politely to let her sit.

She settled on the window seat, her skirts moving aroid to settle as she turned to look out over the garden where Jack was playing with Max below. The tiny tot was running, a crazy mad run and falling over as toddlers do, Jack;s laugher booming as he managed to almost catch him each time.

"Children" she finally stated to talk "They are the fruits of our labours."

"No. They are the rewards ... the fruit is the pleasure of our men" Ianto replied calmly, settling next to her, holding his leg up to be more comfortable. "And we suffer them as much as everyone else."

she smiled, nodding as she looked out, her eyes following those below. She was a handsome woman, not too old. Ianto estimated her to be perhaps near her 50th year. He wondered if there might be another child and knew deep down there would not. Lily was their last. He also knew, since this trip was not about her … the real reason may yet be offered. So he waited.

"My husband is a stubborn man" she sighed "I despair sometimes."

"I smack mine."

"We have some .. ah… rivals that seek to argue with us constantly over borders, trade… supply. They have started legal action over trivial things in order to annoy in the hopes I think … of making us move. They have poisoned our cattle … our horses … the gamekeeper found his dogs dead … we sunk so much of our capital into this palace … not as grand das this but … for our retirement and … I have begun to feel afraid a night." She paused, her hand moving to her throat and Ianto felt for her.

"Your property is so far from your neighbour, even calling for help … it would take 20 minutes at least to get there… intruders would be long gone" into nodded "you fear a home invasion?"

"He wants to ask your husband for a security detail. For protection." She nodded. "There have been some breakings in the area and … so scary."

"And your own personal protection? How might they feel about this?"

She sighed "On that … we argue."

"Meggor"

"Yes. Him. My husband has blind faith in him to the point that I am angered by the dismissive tone he uses with everyone including me. Can you imagine, this man tells me when I can and cannot enter my husband's chambers like a Gate Keeper." She picked at some invisible fluff on her skirts "I wonder sometimes … recent events that seem to conspire against us…"

"Are too convenient" Ianto finished, nodding as he looked at he and pondered "break-ins when they are visiting you perhaps? Those around you being targeted?"

"And he is so short sighted that he does not see a link, us the only place not touched in these events. Not even an out building broken into." She looked out over the garden "I see no other connection. It is only a matter of time before everyone else does too."

"And the shame of it, just the gossip could be damaging"

"He seems to think it is connected to the murders… the deaths and that's why he has come here now. To ask King Jackson to protect us, also … to try and see if this is a connection to the Regicide that occurred. He is foolish enough to think us close enough to the Royal Blood to be targeted. Too idiotic to think it is something gored simple like a member of staff." She stopped taking and liked genuinely sickened before adding "and I fear whoever this is will become so emboldened that someone will get hurt."

"I will talk to Jack and see if we can make some discrete enquiries" Ianto assured her "I do not blame you for being alarmed. This could be someone too afraid to mess with you but people will start to notice if you are not included in the crime spree."

"Exactly!" she showed relief as Ianto got her dilemma.

.

.

.

.

"So .. how many neighbours have been hit?" Jack asked as he pulled at his shirt.

Apparently six around them, but not a single thing out of place for their place. She is afraid is looks like they are being favoured by the criminals or worst still … it looks like they are behind the break-ins" Ianto replied "Deep down she is scared that it is true. It is not his idea to discuss this, it is hers. Although they came to ask your advice he sees unwilling to admit there might be someone in his camp behind these attacks."

"And what do you believe my love?"

Ianto sighed "I believe I need to check the neighbouring properties for sign of break-ins, then we may know if it is someone in their inner circle or not, don't you think?"

"A mountain out of a mole hill Tiger?" Jack frowned "If you are wrong? Swanking about with a large security contingent might give you away."

"Why I would like to broach a … delicate subject with you that is overdue" Ianto paused, knowing this would not go well but the first steps needed to be taken "I want John to look into it."

"HART!" Jack roared "Over my dead body!"

"Has he not proven himself with Hesha? Has he not shown loyalty? He is my cousin, I would feel safer if he were slinking around as he can … nose about and none the wiser … please Jack. He has been outcast long enough…"

"NO" Jack said angrily "I said no. I am King, my word is law!"

Ianto leaned back and felt the sting, as if each word were a verbal slap.

He had done it again.

Pulled the king card.

Ianto would have to do it himself.


	9. I hate being right all the time!

Malcom had visited two large houses in the area, alarmed to find they had been broken into and a third place telling him their dogs had scared something off the very night before. Whoever or whatever it was, the dogs had refused to return all night, only coming back at first light tired yet nervous.

Malcolm relayed this to Ianto via phone as he took his daily wander. Ianto was relieved to hear all of them came back, at least whoever it was did not seem to harm anyone. Not a single hint, be it human or animal. It matched her description. Whoever was behind this, it seems they had come with them wither following at a discrete distance or as part of their main party in full view. Either way, Ianto did not like it and he took a moment to settle in the long grass of the dell, texting on his phone while the two security guards with him kept watch while arguing good naturedly about some sports even that evening that ws being televised. Ianto listened with held a grin, amused to find that bets were being taken in the troops.

"Right. I just want to go check on Baxter then we are done" Ianto said as he rose, his stables on the way home. Ianto had been careful to choose two guards used to his weird style of travel. Walking. Both men were extremely fit, both into triathlons in their spare time and both took pleasure in walking the great distances with Ianto while quietly discussing things, as friends do. Sometimes Ianto joined in and a lively debate could make the distance seem smaller.

They entered Ianto's castle called the Horse House, the one neighbouring the Main One Ianto had purchased after a row with Jack ad resulted in Ianto's' horses being thrown out of the royal stables. (OK Ianto did overreact about it) Although a petty fight, it now meant the staff had a lovely castle of their own and many preferred to live there with their families, revelling in the affection if their Good King Ifan who also maintained the bills including food. They were spoilt by him, extra bedding also purchased for the rooms without a second thought once the first snows arrived last winter.

"Quiet" Ianto said softly, looking around "Where is everyone?"

"Those not on duty are at the game Sire. We all got tickets, even the kids got their Free Child Passes. Freaky isn't it? So quiet here in the great hall. Usually the kids are racing through here in their socks trying to skid." Scott said softly to Ianto.

"I know… Jack almost bruised his arse trying tot do it with them last time he was here" Ianto smiled softly, shaking his head at his king's childishness. "Come on, stables to see my big brave horsie, then home and you can be back in time for the game to start"

Dwight checked his watch "Excellent Sire, it is exactly half an hour before preliminaries"

"So we basically just missed them all leaving. Some planning must have gone into the vehicle pool…." Ianto nodded as they wandered along and Ianto felt a strange wave of alarm "The place is firmly locked right? I want every door, every window locked. This was talked of freely in the staff quarters, both here and at the Big House right? Now. Secure this place, I will check the stables."

"Sire" the two men took off to comply and Ianto stalked towards his stables with anger starting as he saw they had all left without leaving security behind to protect this place. A rugby game. A stupid game and the place was unprotected. Vulnerable. Where were the guards?

He entered the stables and found it mostly quiet, wandering over to Baxter who had his massive head outside the stall like he had been waiting for him and Ianto crooned as he let his hands smooth the beast's head and ears gently.

Baxter had come a long way since the bombing and was now healed enough to begin riding him again, something Ianto intended to do with much affection. Both wore their scars stoically now and this boy had much life left in service. Ianto was pleased they had not put him down.

Baxter was blowing his breath lovingly on Ianto as Ianto crooned and suddenly he whipped his head back into his stall as if startled and Ianto knew without tiring around that someone was in the stables. Baxter hated stranger since the bombing, was wary of even those he vaguely knew. That reaction was dangerous and Ianto reached for the gate clip to open the door, intending to slide into the stall with his horse when a gloved hand came down on his shoulder and a voice said softly "My my. Out here in the big bad world all alone are we Majesty?"

Ianto felt his breath catch in his throat like a large sold mass, that hand gripping fiercely as something touched the back of his neck. Something cold like metal as the man snarled "of all the pretties I wanted form here tonight... you are a bonus."

Slowly Ianto turned to face him, not afraid... Just angry as all hell as he looked directly into the eyes of the one who would seek to do him harm.

He was right, he hates being right all the time.

"Meggor."


	10. white flashes of anger

Brose 1001…. Might not help LOL

…..

10

"First … I am going to have you strip. I want to see those pretty little tits your baby had created for you … I've not seen a man with breasts before … you hide them well but I know they are there." Meggor said with glee "I will see the abomination that you are for myself."

"No you will not" Ianto said calmly.

"If you expect your men to help you…. We already have them in hand" Meggor grinned wider and Ianto felt the first tendrils of fear. 'We' not I. Meggor is not alone. Scott and Dwight, oh god.

"If you have harmed Royal Palace Guards…"

"Hush now, look at you snarl. Those teeth flashing like you have any power here little one" Meggor laughed and turned his head as three other men entered the stabled and stalled out to gape at the man Meggor had at gun point. "Hey, look. You caught mice, I got the cat."

"holy shit… Meggor … that's …"

"Come on now boys. I will share" Meggor laughed lustily "Do I not share?"

"I… no. Come on.. I never agreed to harming anyone, we always said it would be a victimless crime. I certainly never agreed to harm am member of the royal family" one of the men said s he stepped closer with open anger "this is our king for fucksake … we can't just…"

The sound of the gun was loud, Meggor never taking his eyes off Ianto as he calmly shot the man and then moved the gun back to Ianto "Sorry. He was interrupting us."

One of the men dropped to his knees and –pulled the dying man into his arms as the other one took a step back "What are you doing. Have you gone mad? Meggor, what the fuck are you doing!"

"I have plenty more bullets in this" Meggor sing-songed.

"So you are a coward" Ianto spat "Unable to fight like a man, you must resort to a coward's way?"

"If you want a bit of slap and tickle before the main event you only have to say so pretty. I am a champion fighter with ribbons and medals to my name, why I got the job protecting that snivelling family" Meggor sneered "You might know a few moves but I am a boxer!"

Ianto nodded, letting his shoulders droop as he tried to relax and look for moments to cause harm. Meggor may be a boxer, used to ring fighting with gloves on and people egging him on but Ianto… Ianto was raised a bare knuckle fighter used to straw under his feet, staff laughing as he moved his opponent around the stables.

Meggor had miscalculated this. He was not fighting a Royal Softling. He had just challenged a Stable Hand that not only knew how to defend himself … right now here in his element ... he was also deadlier than most thought.

He had also trained with the elite forces to protect the future king once it became clear he and Jack were together and spending time with the future king and queen. Ianto not only had offensive and defence moves to die for… he excelled.

"Meggor … I will not take this insult lightly" Ianto said, letting one foot slide back to find purchase, then taking a cleansing breath of horsy smells "If you want to go … let's go. But loose the gun or you are a coward."

Meggor threw the gun behind him into some straw and raised his fists "Right you little shit. Come get some. You will be just as fuckable with a smashed in face as you are now … I am sure that plump arse will still be excited to get dick!"

Meggor swung, Ianto ducked and bobbed around it, moving to Meggor's side and slamming a fist into the man's waist before slipping around behind him and slamming another fist against the small of his back, then dancing back towards the windows and better light.

Meggor's body slammed into the stall gate, grunting as he lost air, then he swing at nothingness, staggering forward to look angrily for the little hornet that had stung so easily.

Ianto stood in the light as it steamed through the windows, looking like he was from another realm with his stance that of a fighter, his jacket flung away so just his white shirt with flouncy sleeves was worn, almost glowing in the last of the daylight. A sunset had started and Ianto knew Jack would already be pissed that he was not home, the milk in his breasts warning that the little Button would be hungry soon and above all … the man advancing meant to kill him.

They danced around one another, throwing punches and silently measuring one another, Ianto's feet sure and firm as Meggor started to realise he had tried to pick a fight with someone more talented in the art of fighting than he thought he possibly could be.

"You know… when I fuck you, I might let you live for a while if only to have you struggle before I cut your fucking throat for my pleasure. SO feisty aren't you" Meggor laughed, then Ianto watched movement in the corner of his vision and he instinctively staggered back as the large horse slammed his entire body right into the man who was threatening his master.

Meggor slammed into the stable wall, Baxter not giving a quarter as he screamed with a high pitched roar of rage, stepping back enough to raise his front legs as high as he could and then slam them down again, Meggor crying out with alarm as he felt the pain of the blow on his legs and he tried to get around the horse only to find Ianto swinging for him.

Then one of Meggor's men called out with anger "Stop it or I shoot!"

Ianto glanced over to see the man had scooped Meggor's gun and had it aimed on them both, "Get off him."

Baxter did not stop pounding at the man who slipped and fell to his knees, the hooves finding a target between Meggor's shoulder blades. Meggor screamed as he went down and Ianto yelled as well … the gun shot so loud.


	11. blood is as thick as our heads

Ianto watched the man with the gun look around with surprise, his arm dropping to his side and releasing the unfired gun as he stared at the man who had just shot him in the back.

"If you want one in the head, continue to stare at me" John snarled, pointing to the other man who lay prone on the ground "He at least looked sorry before I lamped him one with the gun butt. You however… I don't like you at all."

"John!" Ianto called out to his cousin as he tried to pull the horse off the bloody mess that had been a man "Help me here damn it!"

John nodded, slamming the gun into the head of the confused guard and letting him fold gently into the straw as he thundered to Ianto to seize the halter of the horse. Baxter immediately reacted to a new stranger by throwing his head back and screaming again, staggering away from Meggor's body and turning to challenge John.

"Christ… he's a monster" John gasped.

"Run" Ianto yelled, "Run. He will kill you!"

"Oh. OK" John said, then turned and run as the horse screamed and started to follow, dragging Ianto with him as Ianto clung desperately to the horse's halter. Finally unable to do much else, Ianto seized the mane and dragged himself into his back, taking control as he pulled back on the horse's mane and roared "HALT!"

To his relief Baxter knew his mater's command and stopped advancing, John panting as he lent to grasp at his knees. They had run a fair distance into the fields and now John started to laugh softly, straigthening up to look at Ianto and shake his head "Christ. What a monster."

"My monster" Ianto replied then he looked towards the house "The men?"

"Unconscious but alive. They didn't expect to find anyone there, did they" John said, "Got your phone?"

"In my jacket back in the stables" Ianto turned on the horse's back to look back "Don't really want to look at that again. Baxter was a bad boy."

John looked at the bright red hooves and forelegs of the beast and nodded his agreement "Clearly an asset."

"Come on" Ianto leaned down as far as he could and offered his arm.

"Are you mad? Firstly, I weigh more than you and secondly, he does not like me!"

"He will do as he is told" Ianto said firmly "And I can easily lift you. I could lift Jack right?"

Fair enough Candy" John nodded stepping forward with a leery eye on the horse, he realised the horse was without any tack, Ianto bareback without stirrups to help with leverage but he trusted Ianto who simply threw his weight back and pulled, John finding himself thrust upward and on the horse seizing Ianto before he fell off the other side and they settled in the horse's huge back.

"Is he Clydesdale?"

"Part. Part something Arabian or whatever too. Bred to pull the royal carriages and shit. Horrible things, poor boy. To have been loyal and survived such horrors."

"Like the man who now loves him" John answered squeezing Ianto from behind affectionately "Cousin, you scared me back there."

"You were scared?… I did not know you were back already." Ianto snorted "I had just texted you."

"I got it. Was upstairs stalking one of his men and your text ping gave me away. Almost scared me shitless" John laughed into Ianto's neck "I put him down. There are two in the house, your men no doubt already found them upon waking with thier own bindings gone."

"Right… no phone … more of his men still might be in the house … let's go home" Ianto said more to the horse than John and the horse nickered softly then started to run, John whooping as the horse showed his size did not diminish his speed.

.

.

.

Ianto slowed the horse before they reached the castle beyond the grassy field and turned to face John, his face streaked with the man's blood that had met a grizzly fate beneath the hooves of their transport.

"Jack is going to have kittens" Ianto said softly "Not only for this… but for you. He said you were not allowed back, even with my pleas so … the fact you are here will cause him undue brain farts."

"Are you kidding? After that back there?"

"Johnty, my love. He will see blood and you. Tell me … each time the two of you are combined does not death follow?" Ianto smiled shifting on the horse to look at him closer, "You look … unblemished. Here… look…"

Ianto reached out and swiped his sleeve across John's collar and neck, loving a thick smear of blood then Ianto slammed their head together before John had time to respond and he almost fell from the horse if not for Ianto holding him.

"CHRIST!"

"You must be injured" Ianto sighed "Come stop whinging. Your head is as thick as mine. Let me see … Jack will see through this, he knows me too well. But the others… they must see that you fought for me."

The others… we have a game still afoot?" John canted his head "You do not trust the Viscount?"

"No. Meggor, three more in the stables. The two you overcame in the house… not … that's six. Only the two bodyguards remain at the main palace with the Viscount and his family. Surely he knows where his staff are at all times. Are you telling me he usually allowed his entire detail to disappear?"

"Ah. See? Why you are not the one caught" John snorted.

"No" Ianto sifted back to urge his horse to move "Can't catch a Tiger when he is looking you in the eye."

Or any other time it seems, John thought but did not add out loud.

He hugged his cousin gently and thanked the Gods for coming anyway.


	12. still playing the game

The sound of the horse's hooves were like thunder as they roared into the keep, those that exploded from the stables slowing with shock at the state of the horse carrying their king.

Baxter's legs were red with blood up to his knees, splatters higher around his chest and under his girth from the cast offs. His usually finely feathered hooves were black with blood and viscera that the grass had not managed to wipe off, John in the back of the horse yelling incoherently as he held Ianto in his arms.

Time for the Tiger to play a game of cat n' mouse.

"For fucksake, someone grab the King, he's heavy!" John screamed loudly, loosening his grip and Ianto let himself roll in the direction John had gently prodded, as if unconscious, his head lolling back to show the damage from the fight. Although just some superficial cuts and bruises, he looked dishevelled and badly beaten. The blood from the splattering that had hit him did not hinder the illusion either and many hands rushed to catch their beloved king.

Some raced for the house as John then slid off the huge horse and made a show of doubling over and coughing as if about to throw up, feigning fatigue as if he had fought of a horde to get Ianto to safety.

It would not do for people to know Ianto was the aggressive one here… better to keep the name of Gentle Good King while they do what must be done and Jack's cries filled the air as he ran through the garden for the stables like a man possessed.

He scooped Ianto from those hugging him and held him tightly, looking at the horse with horror "what… what happened?"

"The Viscount's men…they…" John let himself be better seen.

Jack stared at him mutely.

"Monty, run for the house. I want security on alert. We were attacked at the Equine hall" John yelled out as he let Jack examine his face "The Viscount's men were ransacking it."

John didn't need to say anything else as the place erupted with anger and alarm, men running to do their job. John leaned in and kissed Ianto's lips in a brazen way then stepped back "Seeing you fight again was … exhilarating. You didn't need Baxter's help. You could have taken him."

"I know, but how unseemly for a king" Ianto smiled, letting John's hand reach out to check his face "I am OK John. Superficial cuts and bruising."

"If anything had happened you…" John growled.

"I would have burned the world to ashes" Jack finished as he pushed John aside to check Ianto for himself.

"Do not be brisk with him, he just saved me" Ianto said snottily "I cannot dodge bullets as well as fists my King and my cousin's surprise arrival was a boon!"

Jack turned to look at John and he nodded, and then turned back to Ianto.

John gave a sigh if relief.

Not arrested on sight then.

"Right … we still have things to do ... how do you want to play this?" Jack asked, his anger showing as he clenched his fists.

"We still do not know if the Viscount is involved, I find it hard to believe that he does not notice all but two of his entire security detail missing." Ianto sighed "I think … I think go for the shame factor."

"Right, Keith. Run up and get Winters out of the Press Room, tell him he needs his long lens camera in the hydrangea by the back door of the kitchens if he wants some good shots of a Regal King home from the war."

Sire" Keith bowed to Jack and gave Ianto one last glance of concern before running for the main house.

"Right… we need to make an entrance that will not only alarm those inside… point fingers without actually saying anything" Jack said thoughtfully "Right. Baxter, you good fellow, yes you are darling boy… look how huge he is."

"Yes, much larger up close" Ianto smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss "Boost me up. Best I can't walk and am too overcome to get down yet."

"Yes… John. You lead the hose, let your battle scars and blood be seen first, then the beast here carrying his precious load. I will walk along holding Ianto's ankle overcome with despair. The Hydrangea bush is the right side for a dismount … John and I shall catch you darling."

"Agreed" Ianto shifted his weight and flopped over the hose's neck, rubbing the bloody sleeves in the white hair and mane to show more carnage and give the impression he has been holding on for dear life.

"Ready darling?" Jack asked.

"I will take it slowly, limp as if injured" John said as he gently took the horse's head, "Perhaps a pause now and then as if alarmed that you may fall … looking back to give time for more shots?"

"You know the drill cousin" Ianto agreed, "Now…let's stir up the fishes."

"So many cat analogies today" John muttered as he started to lead the horse "And I but looking for some catnip."

"Behave" Jack said softly "You are not forgiven yet."

John was not alarmed.

Ianto had forgiven him now.


	13. stirring up the wildlife

They finally reached the back door and Ianto fell gracefully into Jack's arms as John staggered for the door, letting guards rush to finally help him inside. Ianto knew the photos would be scandalous and ensure his subjects would scream blue bloody murder.

Once inside Ianto straightened and cleared his throat, a sign for staff to scatter and let Owen approach.

"Shit. How much of this blood is yours?" he asked with open horror.

"Very little but we are putting on a show" Ianto whispered as he let Owen check his pulse "We must scare those left out of hiding."

"Beast" Owen sighed with relief, then gathered up his bag "Come on then. You are going to make me run, aren't you damn it."

"Yep" Ianto smiled then he threw his arm around Jack's neck, letting his husband lift him into his arms as Owen started to scream with a wild, hoarse voice for people to clear the way, to get out of it, Kings coming through.

Of course, it meant anyone not yet part of the show now had front row seats as they all rushed to doorways to watch Jack carry his bloodied love behind the imp, followed by the equally bloodied Captain Hart who was openly distraught.

"What happened man!" Lord Hayden demanded angrily for the doorway to his room.

"We were attached at the Equine Hall by marauders" John relied, adding gently as if imparting a secret to a dear friend "Viscount DeFleur's men."

Hayden drew back as if slapped and his eyes widened as he stared at John, then past him at Ianto in Jack's arms "and the cads now?"

"Back there with the two men of our colours that helped defeat them. Can you imagine? Me, his Majesty and two of our guards were a match for six of his." John puffed his chest out "No one can beat good stock!"

"Here here man!" Hayden blustered, then swung to yell into his chambers "Peter, saddle my fucking horse. I will ride, quicker than the roads right now. I want my security with me, I shall go inspect this…this… scourge! Good thing I am visiting this weekend … I want to give them a lashing."

"I will go with you cousin" Lord Brighton called out from across the hall for his own chambers doorway "Kipper?"

"Yes" Lord Kipton stepped from his guest quarters with a ridding boot already shoved on "Let me get my hunting rifle and I shall meet you in the sables. I suggest a contingent of men."

Jack didn't listen to the rest, now sure the noise would be loud as he pushed in their private quaters to find Gray and sweet Lilly DeFleur already there with horror on their young faces.

"Ianto!" Gray cried with fear.

"I am OK… it's OK my darling" Ianto soothed as staff rushed to lay a sheet across the bedding to save it from the blood "I won. See? I won, it's OK."

"WHO DID THIS!" Lilly demanded with uncommon rage, "I shall whip them!"

"You father's men, they were robbing the other house" Jack spat back and she recoiled, her hand to her throat.

"Hello Gray Boy"

"Johnny?"

"The big fat oaf Meggor did this to Ianto… three others tried as well but he put them on their knees. Had guns too the cowards. Two more in the house were attacking the two off duty guards that were simply making a meal for when the others the household returned."

"The others… my god. There are children over there…families. Are you telling me those animals were in the private quarters of our people?" Gray said with his spine hard and fire in his git.

"Yes little one. I think they were ransacking it to steal, hopefully not harm but had a mother returned with a sickly child they would have been in the middle of this" John said gently "But would'a, Could'a should'a never won a race."

"Is he really Ok Johnty?" Gray asked plaintively and John reached out to stoke the young boy's cheek. His baby nephew… right?

"Hush now. You do him a disservice if you lose your calm when he is trying so hard to maintain his own for you now sweetling. Look at me. Look. Some men are riding over to check on those we left behind, go with them. Represent the Kings, mmm?" John counselled "Ride hard and high in the saddle with the colours of your family. Show the world that you are the brother of the Kings. A Duke. A Lord. And a man of honour."

"Yes Johnty" Gray nodded, turning to his sweetheart "You best go to your mother. She will be distraught. Go, sit with her and hold her hand. I am sending some of my men to be with you if yours are gone."

"My father's men…not mine!" she snarled "Yes please. I would like some of your men, I do not trust any other now!"

"Good girl" John said softly as he watched Gray reach out to touch the Lady's hair, then kiss her gently "Good. I've come back just in time for an autumn wedding it seems."

"John" Jack said, turning to face him "Walk her to the chambers, let them see she is not a prisoner, she has your arm as a guest."

John bowed and complied.

The purple sash hastily placed over his shoulder by Ianto's shaking hands before exiting the chambers telling him all he needed to know.

He was a man of the King once more.


	14. the men in their lives matter

John entered the chambers with the sweet Lady in his arm, pausing to take in the chaos that was within. The Viscount was on his knees raging with his fists hitting the carpeted floor while the Lady DeFleur was ignoring him, her gaze firmly on her daughter with relief etched on her face.

"Mother" Lilly cried, running to her "Can you believe it? Our men attacked the Good King Ifan. They tried to kill him. He is so injured, the blood is everywhere!"

"Hush no sweetling" John sand calmly "Ianto is made of good strong stock. He is my cousin and solidly made with his soul larger than his shadow. He is injured but will recover. He has endured worse. The real concern now is for you and your family, so cruelly used by these men as a front for their disgusting behaviours. The two left here are no good, not enough and can we trust them? To that end, I will talk to Mal… ah. Mal."

Malcolm entered the room with a predatory look, nodding to John then stepping to one side as eight men filed in wearing the purple of regency, along with side arms and ceremonial spears. "Johnty."

"Johnty" the viscount said softly his face paling as his eyes widened "John Hart."

"Mal. Good. You read my mind. Yes … good. I wish to return to Ianto … I will see you there" John nodded and left without addressing the man on the floor at his feet, the brush of hands as he passed Malcolm letting the man know it was all Ok. Malcolm nodded to show he understood, his shoulders dropping slightly as he let go of some fear.

"These men are assigned to you now" Malcolm informed the family "Tonight we will all dine in our respective quarters and on the morrow we shall all sit down with the information correct and final. Rumours will not be tolerated and rest assured, we will have a full story for you."

"Oh mother" Lilly sobbed burying herself in her mother's arms "What if Gray does not want me now? The shame is too much."

The Viscount swung to stare at his daughter with alarm as this had not occurred to him either and he swing to face Malcolm "This was nothing to do with us. Tell your king.."

"MY BROTHER" Malcolm roared, then took a moment before continuing "My brother and my best friend will no doubt want to decide that for themselves. As for the future relations of our families … that remains unanswered as of yet as well. So much as my little brother adores your daughter here… he loves his brothers more and will take our council on this matter."

The Viscount bristled but also took a step back as Malcolm glowered at him.

Then Malcolm turned on his heel and winked to the guard at the door before exiting.

.

..

.

.

Ianto stood with his top half naked as Owen examined him thoroughly and Malcolm entered to stand next to John.

"As you can see... nothing broken. Some bruised ribs from a few lucky shots, mostly the two hits to the face caused the most blood" Ianto said softy "I gave better than I got."

"Always do" Owen muttered "And that demon horse?"

"Trampled the fucker to death like the snake he was" John said happily "Should have seen it … boom boom … like a machine! Clearly the horse's legs are healed now."

"What a mess." Ianto sighed.

"They shall need several shovels and at least two wheel barrows" John sniffed.

"Don't make me laugh cousin, I shall wet meself. He is taking too long and not letting me pee." Ianto sighed.

"Owen, let him pee for Godsake his bladder is weak from the babies still" Jack finally spoke.

"Oh god yes" Ianto rushed for the bathroom.

"Any blood in the urine you tell me!" Owen yelled after him.

"Yes mummy" Ianto replied faintly.

"Cheeky shit" Owen said with open affection as he turned to Jack and smiled to reassure him, then turned to motion John to show him his knuckles "As he said Nothing major. Some bruising that is still coming out… his face will be wild come the morn. Will …. look … listen to me. I'm talking like some period piece, what the hell?"

"It happens when we are in formal states" Jack smiled "I do it too. Ianto is the worst… or the best I should say. You should hear him wax lyrical. Can make your knees weak."

"Less of the sex talk in company" Ianto said as he exited the bathroom in softer pants, "I didn't have blood in my pee or my stools ... should I have kept you some?"

Owen poked out his tongue and then looked at his watch "Right. Time to run back along the halls looking disgusted and slightly freaked out."

"Thank you my friend" Ianto smiled, kissing Owen's cheek softly and making him blush "I am so glad you and Toshiko are close."

"Yah well … yah" Owen said with obvious delight "I am glad we decided to stay in the East Wing for the weekend while they were visiting."

"Me too" Ianto sighed softly "I like those close to me that I trust."

Jack nodded looking at Malcolm who stood with John, their hands clapped in front of them as they waited for orders.

Men you can trust.


	15. black and blue and still purple!

Ianto stood as Owen examined his face, tutting softly as he poked and prodded. Jack stood with a look of doom... like … thunder clouds and lightning bolts from his eyeballs sort of doom.

"Yep. Still no broken bones or lasting damage… sleeping did not half kill him overnight" Owen spoke to Jack "It is just bruising that will fade away."

"But look at him!" Jack roared "That eye is completely closed and the bruising is … well … so many colours!"

"It's a good thing" Owen assured him "The damage would not be so quick to show itself if it was deep … so vivid, so fast. Not deep or lasting this way. A few days of R & R and he will be right as rain. John's forehead will take a little longer, that was a clock and a half!"

"He is Ok though?" Jack's face softened as he glanced at the doorway like John might be standing there as he usually is. Today he was still in the kitchens being fussed on by the chamber maids and enjoying the fuss as they took turns with the conquering hero.

"He is fine too" Owen rolled his eyes "And Ianto was not even preggers this time. Yay. I will tell you something for nothing mate… this family gives me grey hairs!"

"And the Viscount?" Jack asked, looking past Owen to Malcolm who stood impassively watching.

"Still in quaters. I think he wants to go … is making overtures that they need to return home where is it safe… making out that he was an innocent bystander in this farce" Malcolm snorted.

"I still find that very hard to believe" Jack pouted to Ianto, "What do you think love?"

"I think he knew, may have even been slightly afraid … I do get the feeling that the one John and I took down … Meggor… was more than just a bodyguard to him. His reaction to the man's death has been nothing short of… well … a broken heart."

"Lovers" Malcolm nodded "I suspect that as well."

"In which case he knew and gave him quarter" Jack slumped back on the edge of the bed, then lit hp as a little one called out from the other end of the room, racing to the crib to retrieve his little angel.

"Max is getting restless, is she awake yet?" Toshiko said as she entered the room "He is hungry and wants to go."

"Jack is just getting Mac ready now" Ianto answered her and she looked at him paling, as she took in the bruising for the first time.

"Oh my god." She gasped.

"that bad?" Ianto raised an eyebrow and grimaced "Come now… just some bruising. A single rib that maybe has a crack in it."

"You look like you have been ran over by a bus… that backed up a few times" she sighed, walking over to reach out and cup hi face tenderly, leaning in to kiss his poor face lovingly like a sister. Ianto closed his eyes and revelled in this comfort, their friendship still tender sometimes despite their ups and downs.

"Right, put him down, we are ready" Jack said as he stepped forward with the baby in his arms and after a moment he handed her to her Dam. Not a small thing, this was his sweetling after all and he carried her everywhere. Ianto recognised this is a weird 'feel better' thing to let him carry their daughter and smiled at the absurdity of it. Jack was never good with showing his emotions in public. This was his way of fussing.

Max was bouncing in the hallway, his face glowing from being cleanly scrubbed and his clothing pristine. "Where is Granny?"

"Here darling" the old queen slid from her chambers and her two hounds joined Myfanwy in companionable grunts, sniffing ensued and then they took their places with their pack.

"McDonalds for breakfast" Ianto sighed "How ridiculous."

"Max doesn't ask for mcuh and he has been every good this last week with all the bullshit going on, the visitors and all the noise and blister" Jack said haughtily "My son wants Maccas. My son gets Maccas!"

A servant could not have got it in?"

''Yes, but it is you they all want to see. Rumours are rife and some have you dead or without a limb … they need to see you move, breath and wave to be reassured that once again we are solid." Jack replied as they walked and Ianto nodded, smiling as John appeared from a doorway to fall into step on the other side of him.

"Cousin."

"Johnty" Ianto smiled "Coming for breakfast at Maccas?"

"Are you kidding? I want hot cakes!" John reached out and hooked Max up onto his shoulders, the little boy squealing with glee as he was manhandled and clutched at John's head with excitement.

"Me too!" Max squealed as he wriggled.

"Careful of his bruising, not too tight" Jack said, concern for his old friend showing.

"He's OK. We have hard heads apparently" John said with amusement and he winked at Ianto as they walked out of the big main doors to let the crowd see them all as they waved.

Ianto and John stood side by side to let them all see their injures, the place in chaos.

Inside … the Viscount twisted his hands and groaned as he turned to his wife, "what if they don't let us go? What is we are prisoners here now?"

"Oh do shut up Daddy" Lilly sighed as she rose and brushed her hands down her slacks … still not used to wearing pants instead of skirts but liking it. Gray appeared in the doorway with his hand offered "And I shall not be attending breakfast with you this morning. I am going for Maccas with the royal family!"

They swept from the room to follow after the rest of the royal family as her mother gave a sigh of relief.

At least that was still happening.

Something good may yet be salvaged.


	16. let's move forward

Finally satisfied, Max slid from the table and Malcolm followed sedately as the little boy toddled for the play area with that huge Harkness grin that won hearts. The press were having a field day with the family outing, a rarity to be seen like this, let alone allowing cameras to follow so closely.

Ianto waited until it was clear all eyes were on Max and the man who resembled the King, the baby on his chest making it even more apparent that there was a family resemblance there. He turned to Lilly "Right. What is it you want?"

"What?"

"I mean it. Tell me what you desire and I shall see what I can do" he said as he smiled softly to show it was not a demand, rather a question.

"I want… Gray" she finally said "I … I love him and… I do not want to go home with them. I am mortified with all of this, it proves my point that I need to distance myself from them. I was ready to be married off, moved on and to live a loveless marriage. It would be preferable to their house anyway… Gray… well … I dare not hope he is available. To have love? I know this has cast a dark cloud over my family and the shame alone… I understand if you do not want…"

"Then it is done" Ianto settled back with a nod "We shall announce your intentions to wed."

"Really?"

"You are already in the East Wing, remain there… it was going to become Gray's quarters anyway. This way once you are wed he can simply move in there and you will already have it furnished and decoarated as you wish" Ianto smiled.

"I can redecorate?" she gasped with glee "I mean… the gold and blue is nice but…"

"You are a rose and cream kinda gal?" Iatno twinkled "I think … I think if we look on the North wing to the back of the staff quarters we might find some pieces that will fit that. Cora had the same tastes, pinks and creams with gold accents. There is a little day bed that is hand carved painted gold with rose pink cushions and the throw cushions were other shades … it looked like cake frosting. She was so fond of it … I love it too and had thought that Mac… but no … Jack is determined that her colours will be the royal standard same as Max. Seriously though … she does look cute in purple and white."

"Cora… the queen-to-be? Oh no … I could not… not her things" she gasped with shock.

"Don't be silly … I think we all know my dumpling will never want for anything. Not only is her father determined to spoil her more than Max … so is the empire. So many toys sent, clothes she cannot wear if we changed her on the hour every hour … seriously. Your comfort matters and Cora would be glad to share. She was a lovely kind girl. Who better to gain these things hidden away under cloth than her little sister?" Ianto laughed and patted her hand gently "I already want to keep you ya know. Had it not been Gray I would have married you to Max when he was a mere baban"

She laughed at his silliness, something she revelled in and knew her sister did as well. These little hidden snippets of silly that made the day so much fun.

"Well … yes!" she said and Gray tuned from his conversation with Jack.

"Yes to what?"

"Moving into the wing permanently so when we are married we can live there" she said in a rush "Ianto says I can decorate it any way I live and even have a few of Cora's things still in storage. Oh, I can't wait. We will have such a pretty wedding and there are enough rooms for several children!"

Gray stared at her, then Ianto "Marry?"

"Yes. You and she are prefect for one another. You are old enough to wed, why not be to someone you love?" Ianto asked.

Gray grinned as he looked at his empty plate, pushing it around as he said bashfully "I did want to ask about that."

"Well … no need. Sorted" Ianto sniffed "I can't want to help with the wedding. Roses form the gardens … Malcolm's mum can do the arrangements, ribbing and some gossamer … oh just so sweet we may need to see a dentist after."

"And .. will I gain a standard?" Gray asked suddenly worried.

Jack hadn't thought of this but Ianto had "Of course. Blue, your brother's colours. They are purple now as he and I are joined, the red of my colours, the blue of his makes purple. You will be able to take over his blue standard he left behind, step up as the Duke and Duchess."

"At least they can't call her the Dukess" Jack snorted, then leaned over to kiss Ianto, the press going wild.

Sorted.


	17. shake it off

"Thank you Ianto" Gray said softly as he watched Ianto change into casual clothing, no doubt heading over to see his horses.

"hmmm?"

"For bringing up the ... marriage thing ya know? I had been trying to work out how to. I was kinda scared she might say no and… I would look a fool on my knees or something. You know … when you started the conversation I really hoped… ya know?" Gray said nervously. "I didn't really want to ask her dad, he's a dick."

"I guessed as much, why I said it" Ianto smiled back "I know you sometimes have trouble voicing your emotions. It's not your fault. Your mother sort of made it hard for you to understand these things. I get that. I also get that this is all time sensitive, I have to do what I can to stop her leaving with them. I want hi gone along with his bad juju. This way she doesn't have to go. It doesn't mean a wedding straight away, you can revel in courting one another as a betrothed couple now… without fear of her family's reactions or pettiness."

"I want to do the proposal thing" Gray grinned "For the cameras."

"Good… so … we do not announce until you say so. Do a romantic thing, something that is sweet and bold and she will love it" Ianto agreed as he reached out to place his hand on Gray's shoulder "She already loves you, clear in the way you make her smile."

You sure?"

"Definitely." Ianto hugged him for a moment, then released him "Right, I'm off. Jack has the monsters and I need to shake off this funk after all that has happened over the last few weeks… this has not been fun for any of us and really… fun is an important part of being a Grup. The need to be a kid sometimes to stay young and foolish."

"I don't' think you were ever a kid" Gray said as he walked with Ianto, "I think toy were born a Grup. And Jackie will never really grow up."

Ianto laughed softly, shaking his head as he patted Gray's back then turned to the other doors as Gray continued to wander along the halls to his brother's offices. For a young man he was sometimes quite serious. He reminded Ianto of himself sometimes.

Ianto got out to the stables and saw that everything was good, his lovely big monster chewing chaff happily which meant he would not really want a ride. Ianto sighed and wandered to the guard quarters where he passed those in the office and wandered into the vehicle pool to see what he could mess about with. Bored today, like a cat waiting for the rain to pass.

He found one of the motorcycle guards kneeling by a bike tinkering and he stopped to look at it with interest "Gerome, that's not one of ours."

"Sire" the man shot to his feet with horror "No Sire. Its mine. Needed the filter changed Sire."

"Stop with the Sire thing, sounds like a weird form of tourettes" Ianto waved a hand at him and smiled "Harley?"

"Yes S… Yes it is" Gerome smiled "I like the official Ducati of the royal class but love meself a good Harley Davidson. A different beast."

"It is pretty, that chrome against the red tank … looks beefy" Ianto looked at the bike with appreciation and Gerome canted his head.

Would you like a go? Just around the grounds?" he finally asked Ianto "No one need know."

"Temptation cometh like a fine summer shower" Ianto said softy, reaching out to run his hands over the curve of the fuel tank "But my, the lady has form."

Gerome grinned as he placed his key in the ignition, not having to explain to Ianto that it was an automatic starter as he knew his king well enough to know there was little Ianto did not know about any and all forms of transport. Ianto swung his leg over and settled on it, bringing it level as he tested the weight.

"Gorgeous" He said as he started it and Gerome turned to grab a helmet only to find that was Ianto's cue to take off roaring off across the forecourt as Gerome swore softly and rushed to another of the bikes to follow.

He was relieved to find that Ianto had waited, a slow purr a he let the man catch up then with a cheeky grin he gunned it again, letting the engine of the Harley growl while leaning forward and he whooped as he raced along the large greens along the back of the palace, heading for the horse track where he could really let her out. Horses away and fed, no one else around … magic.

Gerome gave up on the scold that was pending, knowing Ianto was a good rider and more competent than some of the security detail, why he hadn't bothered to bring the helmet. They raced.

As Ianto relinquished the bike later he turned to regard the row of Ducati leaning along the side of the motor pool and frowned "You know… there is no comparison. Not only is it powerful, but you feel more in control. More … omnipotent somehow on one. Graceful and fast, there is no comparison … like a Tiger and a pussy cat."

"My view exactly My liege, why I ride whenever I can." Gerome nodded, grinning as he had enjoyed the little half hour of fun.

"Hmmmm. Let's get a few more shall we? I want my motorcade to have them instead. Tell Harvey, give him a mental breakdown. Four Harleys … don't have to be new… classics might be nice. I like the soft tail myself."

Gerome laughed as he walked with the king, with his friend.

Ianto's step lighter too.

Cobwebs definitely blown away.


	18. things need to match

It is something that always annoyed Jack, Ianto's ability to chew on things that no one else even thinks of in passing and right now he was chewing so loud Jack could hear it.

"Cariad?"

"Yes love?"

"John … in his thirties right?" Ianto asked, swinging in the chair as he did what he scolded others for, in the inner sanctum of their rooms he was naughty too "Thirty four?"

"Thirty six in two months" Jack agreed "He is a year and a bit older than me."

"Hmmmmm. Thought so" Ianto muttered "a big gap between you and Gray. He is 18. So … John would have been … eighteen?"

"When?"

"Oh nothing" Ianto smiled at him and then stretched "Just thinking out loud, you know me. Mulling over the secrets of life."

"You bother me sometimes" Jack sighed "I fear you will find the secret in some hidden tomb or something like Indiana Jones and bring Dung Beetles the size of cats down on us or something."

Ianto laughed and rose to pick up Mac as she squealed on the floor "and what of you Mary? Hmmmm? Do you want dung beetles the size of cats?"

She looked at him and made noises that could mean anything but he made serious faces as he agreed and encouraged her gaga. Jack liked this time, everyone else busy with preparations for the evening meal, here alone with his love.

"Hesha … she wants to know if we will visit soon. She is eager for the two princesses to meet" Ianto said as he finally handed the baby to her father and Jack gushed over her with glee. "What do you think?"

"Well … an international trip would take the press away from Gray and Lilly a bit, give them some space while they court. Sounds like a good idea. Gotta get HIM gone first though." Jack said as he kissed a tiny face.

"Tadda!"

"MAX!" Ianto said with glee, opening his arms for his little boy to toddle into, scooping him up "Thanks Nanny."

"He is getting faster, her majesty and I almost lost him in the maze" the nanny giggled "Monster."

Max growled in a monster-like fashion in reply as Jack roared with mirth. A showman, just like his old man. Jack considered more seriously "Next month? Time for them to prepare, the press to prepare... fights to book and stuff their end. We can't just take off, they would die if they miss it."

"Agreed, Hesha's people will want a parade or something. Yes… a month's grace. I will tell her tonight" Ianto smiled as he watched Max lean in to kiss his baby sister with the affection of a darling little boy.

"Was that you on the motorbike earlier?" Jack asked casually and Ianto grinned at the attempt to be stealthy, the scolding hanging in the air.

"A Harley Davidson. Gerome's actually. Gorgeous. I want one, I ordered four so our motorcade will have Harleys instead of boring old bikes moving around with us. Everyone else can use those, I wand Harleys around us!" Ianto said haughtily, then leaned in close "Got such a boner."

"Oh my" Jack said in a feminine voice with fluttering eyelashes "My king!"

"Mmmmmmm. What a sensation" Ianto sighed "I love speed"

"I know, I remember that time you raced that beat up old Holden against that idiot in the Capri. God that was so funny. You won before you even turned the key with that swagger, everyone knew it and when he spun out on that corner and you just slid around it like a manic, screaming with glee … so virile."

"I know … we … did it … like rabbits that night" Ianto said, careful around little ears.

"I want a rabbit" Max agreed.

Jack blinked then smiled "After we have had a holiday with Aunty Hesha, hmmm? Not fair to get one now and leave him all alone would it? When we get back we will talk with the gardener about a hutch and things. Promise."

"OK"

"Good boy" Jack stroked his hair "You know, some people have them like cats and dogs. So tame and so well trained. Imagine, rabbits, dogs and kittens everywhere. Lord… throw in a child and it is an adventure."

"Every day is an adventure with you my king" Ianto whispered as he leaned in close, kissing him softly then rising "Now. Let's think about changing for dinner. Max? Want to go with Nanny to pick an outfit? Hmmm? I am wearing my long jacket with the wide lapels today. Daddy will just have a shirt and waistcoat knowing him."

"Yes, nothing wrong with a good waistcoat" Jack agreed and Max toddled off. Ianto knew he would return in a little waistcoat that would make him look adorable as he stood with his daddy, two peas in a pod.

"Come along Mary girl" Ianto said to Mac as he moved towards her change table "You need something else too... but first this nappy need attention young missy. Dung indeed."

Jack settled back to wait for Ianto to lay out his clothes for him.

So they could all match.


	19. laying it on the line

Ianto sat waiting for them, settled and determined in the course of action ahead and as the guards entered the room to bow he took a deep breath, glancing at the door Jack would enter through when it was time.

The Viscount DeFleur and his wife entered with looks of matching doom, the fact they were 'sumonned' instead of Ianto visiting them in their chambers giving them pause, also the others in attendance had no doubt loudly attacked him in the smoking room earlier… something Malcolm had confirmed quietly in his ear as he sat and pondered before sending for them.

As the Viscount looked around the room with mild interest is was his wife who first saw Ianto sitting near the back in the high backed chair of regency. She paled as she curtsied, even at a distance Ianto knew he looked bad.

It has now been three days past, he had waited and watched himself in the mirror deeming those bruises rough now to cause alarm. He rose unsteadily making a show of the discomfit in the action, not all an act as his ribs were definitely complaining now but he took a mild glee in the woman's face paling considerably as he started to walk towards them, his face becoming clearer.

"Rosalie" he said softly "Come, you look worn out."

"Just a little" she smiled, accepting the hand held out and he led her to the table as the Viscount stood to attention, waiting for the same recognition to be shown. Malcolm looked him up and down.

"If you expect some sort of salute you will be fresh out of luck as Ianto seems fresh out of Fucks on that level" Malcolm rumbled softly "Best you follow your missus if you want to keep your head."

The Viscount scurried after her and stood behind her as Ianto stopped at the little table with four chairs, tea service set and some finger foods. He ignored the viscount "Come, let us sit. I am not moving so well today."

He settled in a chair and motioned, the other two finally settling and the Lady reached out to place her hand over Ianto's as she chose to sit next to him… well… I guess really her husband chose to sit on the chair opposite, as far as he cold.

"Now. The reason why I called you here today is because it has come to my attention that Gray and Lilly are harbouring feelings for one another, to that end I have discussed things with my darling King and he has agreed with his wonderfully big heart to allow this. We shall keep her here of course for the duration of the courtship since is seems your little kingdom is not as friendly." Ianto let that sink in "For as a Viscount here you are beholden to my king, under his rule, in your little kingdom you are one day to be a king in your own right. You did well to marry such a lovely princess who has no brothers or sisters, ensuring that her father's relinquishing of the crown will come your way. You will likely be a paper king, as she holds the bloodline… perhaps her father will make you a consort only, who knows how he will react once he learns of what has happened here. Your people seem to be comfortable with you, albeit a little scared which is a shame…. So the joining of our families ensures the connecting of the kingdoms and in time, when you step down my little Gray will take over as your ruler… as well as Duke here of course."

The man stared at him as he heard the words being said.

"That was never the agreement. Cora wed her man and left my kingdom, I retained it." He spluttered.

"No son, no other charge. What were you intending upon your stepping down or death? A vote?" Jack's voice boomed as Malcolm opened the door and signalled that Ianto had warmed them up "Don't' be a bloody fool. Whomever little Lilly chooses, it will be your successor. Unfortunately your little kingdom does not have the right of succession to include the females… not like ours does now. When Rosalie's father the King dies, the crown will go to the next male in line… it might skip you altogether if the old king cuts you out!"

"Since we are in agreement I see no reason for you to continue to stay when it must be dreadfully uncomfortable for you, after all the other lords and ladies in attendance seem to be… bullish to you since the little thing with your men." Ianto was glad his eye was partially open so he had full vision with both to see the Viscount blanche. Yep. Definitely lovers "You need to burry your dead anyway and I do not want them here. Take them home, to their dirt. Hmmm?"

The Lady starred at Ianto a little longer "Are you recovering?"

"Yes my darling Rosalie, made of good stock. A soldier at heart… I shall suck it up as they say" Ianto assured her "However …. I fear there is going to be some backlash to the event …. The bothersome press have been poking about and found all sorts of things to howl over now … best you scurry off until it dies down. Take Norman here home where he can think about things a bit. Tell your father the story, without the press additions that will surely come … let him have time to forgive Norman … hopefully the crown will not pass over you altoghter… hmmmm?"

"I am so ashamed" she sighed.

"Not your fault, you were not the one with an indiscreet choice in concubine" Jack roared with a sniff, looking poor 'Norman' in the eye "Terribly bad all round, yes?"

Norman nodded silently, accepting that he had put himself here. He had never even considered the crown he had wed into … he had always assumed that would become his.

Jack quietly preened with glee.

Gray would one day be a king.


	20. what a wicked web

"So… you are a princess?" Gray asked her as they sat talking softly "A real live one?"

Lilly giggles as she slapped at him "Yes. Cora was wed to Michael to ensure that the two kingdoms would join as one upon the death of my father. With her dying I retained the land until my wedding, when my husband will become the next king. A terrible thing for my father to worry on as no matter whom he marries me to, the others asking for me will bay like hounds and cause unrest. Maybe even war."

"But … you shall wed me. I am brother to the two most loved and powerful kings, the largest kingdom… when he gives over the crown it can come to me. It will still combine the kingdoms in so much as I will rile beside my brothers … you at my side, our children will retain the land. Even better isn't it? Now your family so not give up everything to another kingdom, merely become part of it with it's own little patch being just as is."

"Well … some may not like that, some of daddy's advisors are horrible old prigs who will see this is worse, a hollow victory. I gained your hand yes… the protection of your brother… but in the end … their hope to make the two kingdoms one will have failed. I don't really see why they pushed for it." She sighed "I can only believe the threat of war is so great that it is better to fade away than go in a blaze of glory."

"Well… no need for that. No. With my brother's men given to me, I shall rule. With Jack and Ianto as advisors … Johnty … I will be well counselled, and a good king there…. As I am a Duke here. Yes. You know … I never wanted to be king. Funny isn't it? My mother would be tickled pink right now if not for the fact she did terrible things to try to get me a crown. All she had to do was let me live for myself and she would have lived to see it" Gray sighed as he looked at their joined hands "What is it called again?"

"Greenichia" she replied softly "But we call it Greenery sometimes. It Is lush, palatial and bush land. We have many birder and wildlife indigenous to our region and our meat trade is second to none. Our beef is sought all over the world. Daddy made a pigs ear of it though, insulted and demanded too much … it is in a not so great place financially."

"Well … we can fix that. Your dowry will be refused by us as this is a matter of love… the old farts will be relieved to see that money entering the royal coffers" Jack's voice joined the conversion, as did he "Just spoke with your folks. They are happy with the union and will return home to take the bodies of their men for burial. They may have been thieves and vagabonds but they were still your subjects. They have agreed you can stay here. I think a visit to their place in the summer might be nice, as our two kingdoms are now… well … sisters?"

"Or brothers?" Gray screwed up his nose.

"Sisters" Ianto settled in a chair as well, smiling softly as them "A kingdom is always the motherland of her people. A woman. A mother."

"Oh, good. Sounds nice" Gray looked over at Jack "So … they are Ok?"

"Yes. Johnty will see to their travel arrangements… it's OK, I see that face" Jack laughed as he waved a hand "He will not travel with them. He will handpick the security detail and see to the transport. No …. He would like to stay a while and the boring old Viscount Hamburger….damn … Hammington … I have to stop calling him that, I shall to his face… he is going home to his winter house so the quarters he is currently using will be released. Johnny likes those, they look over the lake. John likes water."

"He used to take me out in a boat. When little, I remember a rowboat on water. He would stop out in the middle and let me eat crisps, drink pop and we would fish. He called me his little fisherman. Cuddled me and helped me with my reel. One of my most favourite things was fishing with Johnny. You were off on adventures with Ianto … Johnny was my real friend. Like a big brother to me."

Ianto nodded "I does love you. Very much, adores you as I am sure you do him. It is nice to have a friend like that, Owen is my weirdly funny friend. I do not know what I would do without Owen and Toshiko … friends are hard to come by. Real ones."

"So he can stay? You will not send him away again for … whatever naughty thing he did?"

"No. No, he can stay and enjoy your happiness" Jack nodded as he glanced at Ianto.

He was finally seeing that Johnny was more than his mother's man. He was his uncle, blood. Family.

Ianto saw more, but did not say.

Royal blood is always tainted somehow.


	21. Harkness Hall

Jack had travelled to his old family home with Gray to collect a few things now his father had left it to move into their sweet little home Ianto and Jack had loved so much before having to move to the castle. There was a skeleton staff that kept up the grounds and such, all excited to see Gray who they had all watched grow up and Jack was again reminded that Gray had lived a different life to him.

"I did love this room" Gray said wistfully "I remember Nanny drying my hair with a towel as Johnny waited to settle me in his lap for a story. So many memories here."

"Yes. Once wed... do you intend to live in her realm? Or here?" Jack asked, something he had not thought of until now.

"Oh god… I don't know. Must I live there?"

"You will be king one day, you must sometimes… but lots of royalty have more than one residence. You can live there in the summer when it is so pretty and lush, come back here in the winter to avoid those monsoons and terrible cold. It so … this can become your winter lodgings. As a king and queen, you cannot live with me and Ianto … unseemly. You need your own residence as your staff needs their roles to be defined and maintained for their own betterment. This could be the solution."

"I would love it… do you think daddy would mind?" Gray asked.

"We can ask, he is happy at our little place and who knows… may like to live here with you sometimes too." Jack shrugged.

"And Johnty"" Gray added thoughtfully as he looked at the books in the shelving, running his finger along the spines "I shall need him. He will protect me and love me."

Jack went to say something and paused, a little voice in the back of his head niggling away as he settled back to watch Gray walk around the room.

"Stuffy and damp. I shall need some improvements done. Mummy was so decadent and old fashioned … can we ask daddy when we get back?" Gray swung to look at him "Show Lilly? I bet she will love it here… love the lake. She paints, will love the swans when they are less afraid and stop hiding from her."

"Of course Graybum" Jack said, using his childhood moniker and Gray laughed as he hugged him, revelling in the idea of being a real grownup in his own house. Houses. Wow… he would be a king one day.

Trippy.

.

.

.

.

"You know… I never noticed it before" Jack said as he paused, the boot he was trying to remove stuck and his back complaining at the weird angle he was at while trying to yank at it.

"Noticed what?" Ianto asked kneeling to assist his king.

"Johnny and Gray. They are rather attached to one another. I ws so much older… off with you and John spent a lot of time with him. Seems Daddy was more reserved, the arguments between him and mummy made Gray prefer his own company. Johnny was the one who taught Gray to ride, fish … shave even. Did you know that?"

"No, but it makes sense" Ianto replied softly "He does love Gray considerably you know. No kids of his own, he was what… eighteen when Gray was born? He adored him from the word go, I remember him holding him in his arms quite possessively when we visited one time."

"He had been poorly, Johnny didn't want… shit. He was. Do you think him too attached?"

"No" Ianto settled to look at Jack with concentration "You know… you know your father sired Malcolm. You also know your mother sought a relationship with Johnny. Just as Malcolm is part of our family. So is John."

Jack considered what his love was trying to tell him and he stared at him as things clicked into place "When? When did my mother start to sleep with your cousin darling?"

"Since he was sixteen by his own admission" Ianto leaned back, seeing that Jack had it now.

"Does daddy know?"

"Of course. He does not care, he loves Gray as any good father does. The thing with blue bloods… a strange lot where strange things happened in the palace walls. Hmmm?" Ianto smiled as he reached out to hold Jacks' hand "Is he any less your brother for the knowing of this? He is still Gray, yes? Who is to say anything else … I do think he has your father's ways about him. Hmmmm? Anyway … who cares?"

"Yes" Jack agreed with a nod of his head "Still of my mother, still of the royal chain. Yes."

"Then … it serves no one to dwell on something that happened so long ago and is really of little matter now. Gray is a man, set to wed. Johnny will become his Hand. He will watch over Gray as he has his entire life and we will sleep well in the knowledge that Johnny will die for him, kill for him and he is safely tucked away with the woman he loves."

"And what of John? What of his love?"

"Cariad, if your mother could not contain him.. do can you ever expect anyone else to? Hmmm? For he is the bastard of a King, lover of a princess royal and father of… well."

"Well" Jack repeated, smiling softly as he saw that Ianto was right. It did not matter.

And Ianto relaxed as Jack accepted that Johnny was going nowhere and would always be loyal.

For the love of his son.


	22. where were we?

FIRST GENERATION

The Old Queen Mary who was wed to the Fair King Jonathan. (Deceased)

SECOND GENERATION

The king and queen produced two children. James (Deceased) and Beryl. (Deceased)

The Fair King had an affair with a Lady-in-waiting that produced John Hart.

THIRD GENERATION

James wed Sarah and produced Ryan who was renamed Michael (Deceased)

Beryl wed Franklin and produced Jackson and Grayboy.

Franklin had an affair with the nanny that produced Malcolm.

FOURTH GENERATION

Ryan/Michael wed Cora and they produced Henry … (all deceased).

Ianto and Jack wed, producing Maximillian (Max) and Mary (Mac)

Johns' mother was also the half-sister to Ianto's mother hence cousins. John never knew and was a friend to Jack when they were growing up. Unwittingly became his sister's lover (Beryl) and henchman.

Cora came from another realm (a princess for a prince), now her family have come to try and see what they can get. Her little sister Lilly has caught Gray's eye. Although the family are royalty in their own realm, due to old blood they are Viscount and Lady in this one.

…..

Ianto knew he was chewing on things a bit and tried to shake it off. He knew it would only do his head in and at the end of the day, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Hesha had politely asked again about the possibility of a state visit and he felt it was the time to go, pack up the nutters and take off. This started a chain reaction from Queen Mary who was not keen on the idea of them all in one plane. Really… can you blame her? She did lose so much the last time her royal family flew.

"Look … the best thing would be for us to travel separately then" Jack sighed "I will take Mac with me… babe, you take Max with you."

"Breastfeeding."

"Look … he is my heir. We can't travel tighter. I will sulk like a bloody pig if both kids are gone … come on. You know he will be the fussy one, I can enjoy her in peace. God that sounded horrible when I said it out loud" Jack sighed "But he is entering that bossy, yelly stage. I am sure I never did that."

"You were a horrible toddler" Mary said smugly, "Terrible and horrible. Stomped your feet, screaming tantrums … spoilt rotten. Then Gray came along and you were pushed aside, made you sullen."

"Gee, thanks Granny" Jack said blandly.

"I guess I can express milk … she is getting to the point where she doesn't care as long as she is sung to … OK. You are right Cariad. Malcolm with you, John with me"

"John."

"Yes. You get your playmate… I get mine. Come now… who would you trust more if there is a threat?"

Jack pondered and was about to suggest they swap then saw how petty he as being. Granny was right … he did hold a grudge for a long time. "OK."

"How do we explain the expense of two planes?" Mary asked next, looking around the room as men balked, then focusing on Ianto.

"We don't tell them. We let Jack fly there, we travel in the following plane that is considered the diplomatic one. Press. They will love it. They will get photos of a precious child and by the time we get there Jack will have rested and be ready for them." Ianto suggested "We hand pick the reporters though. Max needs to start training for his future role as a king. That includes being polite to others and entertaining them."

"Good. Me and Mac can hide in the … but we will have the big one." Jack didn't like that idea all of a sudden and Ianto laughed.

"Yes, but you will take our luggage and servants with you … me and Max will only need Kelly the nanny with us. John as bodyguard and the rest will be press corps. We will not warn the, give then a treat. They will be even more invested in following us, not Gray and Lilly." Ianto explained "Seriously darling , Granny will be here to watch over things. Franklin too … might be a good time for him to get to know this palace more while we are gone."

"Yeah … that would work" Jack grinned.

"And while we are gone Granny is in charge, Gray and Lilly can have fun and I cannot wait to squish that little girl!" Ianto gushed happily.

"But what shall I wear!" Jack gasped as he spun to stare in the direction of their rooms "I have nothing to wear. GREGORY GET ME THE TAILOR!"

"For heaven's sake" Ianto sighed as he rolled his eyes "he really needs to remember the joy of a shopping spree doesn't he."

"I'm in" Malcolm said quickly "I love the cast offs when he refuses to buy something you choose."

"Don't you dare jinx me" Ianto pointed his finger at the man with fake annoyance then grinned "But the things he does choose are the things I wanted him to. He feels in charge vetoing a few and I win."

"Clever bastard" Malcolm muttered with glee.


	23. Nanny?

Laughter filled the room as Malcolm pranced about doing a fair imitation of Jack in an outfit that looked made for him. It wasn't. It was Marks and Spencer off a rack. The shopping spree had gone without a hitch and not a single person had recognised their own king shopping amongst them, Scotty being a dutiful 'beard' as Malcolm tried to stay back.

.

.

.

Their beanies and turtle necks worked like they usually did, turning them into 'normal' shoppers. It was not until they were leaving the store that Ianto noticed an elderly lady struggling to count out her money, her hands shaking. He offered to help and she told him it was a gift for her granddaughter's graduation. She was so proud but now thinks she overspent a little. She was black and Ianto felt a slight annoyance in the fact the cashier had been curt with her, almost to the point of rude. As some are to those of colour. Something Ianto abhorred. Lisa had been a good friend and fake girlfriend when needed back in the day and he still had contact with her family since her death a few years ago.

"Nonsense. This writing compendium is the perfect gift. She will treasure it always, think of you every time she opens it and be reminded to pen you a little letter as well" Ianto assured her "A thoughtful gift. Malcolm? Do you have the change? No? Never mind … here. Pop that on my account."

Ianto handed over his card and the cashier rolled her eyes, holding it up to check it then paling as she read the name, looked into those eyes and recognised him. She curtsied immediately and he huffed "Don't do that. I shall be recognised sweetie. Come now … I want it gift wrapped as well … if you do that. A lovely bow!"

"Yes your Majesty" she said softly with growing shame at how he had caught her earlier behaviour towards the old lady, the old lady swinging to gape as she finally saw her king tending to her needs and as he bowed to kiss her wrinkled hand she started to weep. "Hush now old mother, do not be silly. You are my family too, are you not? I hope your Granddaughter has a wonderful graduation and may she always be happy in her endeavours."

"She's coming to your service my Liege" she said happily "As staff in the great serving hall."

"No! Really? Wonderful. You must tell me her name so I can make sure she is OK" he was still holding her hand and she felt the warmth from him like that of her long since lost lover. Her handsome young husband gone in the war, leaving her with two little children and no money. She had fought to keep them alive, off the streets and now she was being rewarded with the first grandchild becoming someone of worth. Royal Staff.

"Now tell me old mother … graduating to serve food? What was her subject of choice?"

"Languages" she said proudly "Delia can speak six!"

"Well … that is a good thing to have. Delia. Lovely name. Now, you best get home before the rains come this afternoon, it will bucket down from the smell in the air" he gave her hand a final squeeze and she went to curtsy and he made a soft noise in his throat "Now good mother. You need not bow to your king … I know your affection and need to subservience to show that. For if you would let me, I would bow to you for the strength and pride you show in your service to your family. No. Today we are just two people shopping for our families … although my husband will be lost with one of those. Can't even write a damned note for the fridge door that one."

.

.

.

Malcolm stopped stropping about the bedroom as Jack lay on the bed doubled up with laughter, watching Malcolm pull haughty faces then waving to a pretend crowd. "And of course Jax, you must stand next to the royal couple with Ianto … the colours of your empire on show… like this!"

Malcolm shot out his hip, flicked back the jacket to reveal the bright purple lining and slammed a hand on his hip, diva style and pouted. Jack roared with glee, pointing as he tried to say he liked that one.

Ianto has discovered Delia's employment records upon arrival home and was stilting in a chair reading quietly as the brothers played, then he called out "Max needs a governess darling. A nanny that can help with things a little boy who will be a king must know. Languages and etiquette and the like. The nanny we have now is for cuddles and comfort … a good woman but she needs help with those little things that Max might buck at, taking her attention from Mac."

"Like what Tiger?"

"Well … our empire has four distinct languages within it … he only knows one. He must learn them all, the two languages of our neighbouring empire would be a good idea as well, especially with our connections to them with Cora and now sweet Lilly" he said as if this was imperative and Jack sat up to look over at him.

"You have someone in mind lover of mine?"

"Eighteen, straight out of Uni, sweet and cute as a button … loyalist to the core and just entering our service so she has had all the correct security checks and protocols done … also has ranked in the top ten percentile in our system." Ianto held out her picture and Jack accepted it, looking at the pretty dark skinned girl with sleek long hair.

"Delia… what does it mean? Cute. Max will love her. Are you sure? She is rather good looking for a nanny"

"Dark. And you are devilishly handsome for a boring old king but there we are" Ianto sighed theatrically "I must endure."

Jack roared as he lunged at him and in the other room Andy and Malcolm shared a kiss as Malcolm changed outfits.

A good day.


	24. off with a bang

Delia had hold of Max, carrying him behind Ianto who was talking animatedly with Scott. Scott was carrying the attaché case that she knew carried national secrets and some treats for Max. Ianto never carried a bag, scared it would look too much like a handbag as the 'queenie' moniker annoyed him no end.

They settled in the front section, the press following later to settle in the main belly of the plane with the cargo packed in the tail. It was a large transport plane that included Jack's precious car he had purchased Ianto for his travel sickness, also bomb proof as the reinforced chassis was military grade. They were taking no chances and Ianto waited until they were in the air before he unclipped their seatbelts and nodded to his son that it was OK to play.

Max walked quietly along the plane to find the press, walking up to lean against one he recognised and peering at the magazine he was reading, the man absently tipping the magazine for the small child before turning to recognise the future king.

"Your Royal Highness?" he asked with shock.

"Hewo Eric. Is dat a bike?" Max asked with interest, pointing at the article and the place went ever so quietly and carefully insane as the press pulled out their cameras to take photos of the little man. Ianto slid out and settled to watch Max entertain them until he got hungry and looked around, finding him "Tadda? Samage? Pwease?"

"Can I have a sentence perhaps Chickie?" Ianto asked as more jaws fell.

"May I pw… please have a samage Taddy Dear?"

"Yes, go ask Delia for some juice as well, remember your manners please young man" Ianto smiled softly, reaching out to stroke his son's cheek.

"Your majesty, we didn't know you were here!" Stephanie said happily, "You travelled separately to your good husband?"

"Yes, her majesty the Queen was concerned with the family travelling together, for obvious reasons. We agreed to split between the two planes and of course Mac will not want noise and bluster, where as our little man is of an age where he would be bored mental on a quiet flight" Ianto laughed "If we can tire him out he will be quieter for all the photo sessions to come when we get there."

"Awww… he is so lovely" another woman said and the man beside her rose to walk over and kneel before the little boy who had returned with sandwiches in his hands, staff following with trays of more for their guests.

"Would you like to see my camera your highness? Hmmm?" he offered a small hand held digital camera and Max lit up as he placed his food on a seat, accepting it to turn it around in his little hands as the man explained how it worked. Soon Max was taking photos with glee.

Ianto settled back and let his son play, entertain and generally give the press a photo shoot of a lifetime.

.

.

.

.

They touched down at night, the pace lit up with so many lights you would have seen it from space, the crowds swelling and a sleepy Max in Ianto's arms. Ianto stood at the top of the steps letting the cameras whirr, then looked down to find Jack waiting at the bottom with a little baby girl who was kicking her legs and waving her arms excitedly, loving all the noise and bluster. A born entertainer to be sure, like her Daddy.

Into smiled and whispered to Max, who then turned his head to see his father and lit up, yelling with his arms stretching for him as Jack laughed, rising to meet Ianto on the steps halfway, exchanging children as the cameras caught every kiss, every moment of closeness and adoration. Jack hugged his children as he leaned in and kissed Ianto. Ianto's hands on the backs of his babies as he rubbed noses with his love.

It was a beautiful moment and the crack of the gun shot was like a thunderclap as Ianto instinctively threw himself over his family, Jack letting his knees buckle to fall back on the steps, cushioning the fall for his babies.

Yelling and chaos as people rushed about, Malcolm there with his hands on Ianto as he spoke gently, coaxing Ianto up to check if he was hit.

"It's OK Mal… I am not hit. It struck by the door, look … look up, it was high … over my head by a hair. I felt it go by" Ianto whispered softly, picking up the crying baby who had not liked the fall at all, sobbing her little heart out with fear as he now sat cuddling her, his heart pounding through his chest wall.

"OK love?" Jack asked, the wall of security surrounding them gave them a few moments to focus as the car was unloaded and brought around, nothing else acceptable now.

"Shaken, yes" Ianto said softly "OK. You? You hit those steps hard."

"Jarred my back a bit but I didn't want to catch Max's little hand under me… god" Jack stopped talking, staring into Ianto's calm gaze until he felt strong, then rising to his feet with Max still in his arms, holding out his hand for his love. Ianto rising beside him with a now snuffling bsby.

"Slowly, step in time with us so you are still hidden in our bodies" Malcolm said as they painstaking went down the rest of the steps, boxed in by black suits, getting to the car and inside before Ianto gave a shuddery sob, then buried his face in his baby.

He was allowed one.

One moment before his face regained control and he looked out the window as they took off.

Jack knew Ianto would not break down until they were alone.

Safe.


	25. regroup

Hesha was incensed, running down the steps of her palace while her security had kittens the size of cows, running to try to shield her form any would be assassins. Ianto handed her the baby first, not a second thought there, more worried for Jack who was clearly in pain from the jarring to his back from the steel steps and Malcolm emerged with Max in his arms, racing for the safety of the palace with Hesha so Ianto and Jack could get out slowly, let the press see everyone was still OK, move quickly without outward concern to the safely of the doors that closed behind them.

She ushered them to her private room vastly different to Ianto's snug little library. It was huge, white, stark and glistening with glass and marble and chrome. Damn. Ianto was immediately on edge as Max rushed to touch the nearest thing with his little hand splayed out.

"Maxi, no!" he gasped rushing to snatch his hand back as she laughed and assured him that nothing was valuable in here, her own little sweetie enjoying the pretty glass. This room was child proof, an illusion.

"Right" Ianto flopped back, wanting as Owen paced about nervously, relived he and Toshiko had come on this trip as back up in Jack's plane with their own little bundle of joy. Not for baby back up of course, no, if course Jack didn't need help with… let's just move on form that momentary thought eh? As I was saying … Owen checked Jack and agreed that he was OK, some bruising and no doubt a more careful range of movement for a few days. Mac was unharmed, as was their little Max. Ianto refused to be checked, snarling that he was not harmed, only angry.

"We can see that buddy" Owen snorted as he watched Ianto glare at the child circling a bow full of glass balls. He could see the child dropping one to see if it bounced and again Hesha whispered to them that it ws fine. They were fake too … it was OK.

Borik entered and paused to kiss Hesha lovingly, a good man to his queen before he addressed the other royal couple I the room "We find no sign of the shooter. Only the bullet in the plane. It is damaged and cannot fly… the other can once refuelled if you…"

"No. No … that is what they want. To conquer by fear, intimidation. No. a retreat would be a surrender. We can't" Ianto said as he looked over at Jack "besides… they were fools that missed. They will desperately try again and show themselves to our guards, right? Mine and yours working together can finish this?"

"Ianto ... you are always a man with a glass overflowing. So positive." Borik sighed, looking to Jack "and you?"

"I have to agree with Ianto. If we run … we can never stop running. I would be a sign of… well .. surrender or weakness like Ianto says. No. We have to continue, albeit more carefully" Jack nodded.

"Then we settle down, have a meal and you rest. You will be exhausted and although is it morning here, it is evening in your part of the world. You will be tired.., come. We will show you to your rooms" Hesha motioned for Borik to lead the way and He led them along the hallway to a large quarters that included a master bedroom with a bassinette, a bedroom for the Max and their nannies and a bedroom for Toshiko and Owen with their little one. Malcolm was surprised to find another bed in the room for the extra baggage and coats that was like a dressing room so he could sleep near them instead of in the staff quarters. He accepted it gratefully.

Ianto's phone was going off and he checked it, glancing at Jack "Johnny. You best call Granny"

"Shit" Jack griped "Go on … tell him as calmly as you can not to crash the plane or something."

Ianto nodded, knowing that private plane was needed to get back unless they were willing to wait for repairs to the plane that got shot. Just little hole… Nope … wanna get a plane sorted now. Ianto secretly did want to run but the thought of the private plane there anytime he wanted to leave was going to satisfy him for now.

He would endure.

As always.

.

.

.

.

"It' like a role reversal" Jack said as he sat on the edge of the bed watching Ianto fuss on the baby, her little sniffling showing that she was almost asleep.

"At least we were not a bomb with mass casualties. I could not live with us being responsible for loss of lives" Ianto smiled as she finally succumbed and he settled back in the bed to find Max waiting to snuggle in. Jack stood to get his robe off, padding over to turn off the main light before racing for the bed and snuggling in with a kiss over the head of their child.

They wanted their children with them tonight, the world outside not as friendly a place.

Even with Malcolm just outside the door.

Jack kept the gun under his pillow.


	26. Ianta and Kayda

"She's perfect" Ianto gushed happily "and the name you chose?"

"Ianta" Hesha sad happily "For you. Our dear friend, the reason we are here. Ianta. We find ourselves calling her kitty a lot though. Started as a joke with the way Jack calls you a tiger but … it suits her. She is a little kitten."

Ianto hummed as the littlie dark skinned child stared up from his arms with those little pools of chocolate that melted his heart "She's adorable. Awwwwwww… you could spend all day looking at her."

"And I do" Borik said proudly, "The media have decided I am perfect for the job of loving and protecting. There was even a poll going about it. You were right … shared glances, a touch of her hand and holding this one … they soon decided I should be her man."

"Good. Much easier if it is their idea. The last thing you want is for them to turn on you, jackals that rip and tear. I have suffered a few times when not in favour. Awwwwwww" Ianto sighed, rising to offer her to Jack who eagerly pushed his baby off to accept this one then looked shocked at himself as he spun to find Borik more than pleased to look at their daughter.

"Right. And you?" Ianto turned to Hesha "You are no longer wearing black, what excuse did you give?"

"I told them that for my child I must live" she shrugged giving a theatrical sniff then laughing softly.

Toshiko and Owen entered, their own baby to add to the little menagerie and Delia moved from her seat to sit closer to the door, giving Toshiko hers. She smiled at the young girl who was so sweet, then placed her baby on the pretty rug laid out for a baby's interest.

"OH, LOOK … SHE IS TINY!" Hesha squealed with delight as Toshiko's little one was placed down as well, the babies all waving happily at the adults looking down at them. "Miracles."

"Yeah … perfect ones" Owen said with pride "And this little one is going to be a genius, aren't you Kayda?"

"Pretty name, what does it mean?" Hesha asked with interest.

"Little dragon" One said with pride "Her name is Kayda to honour her Welsh birth. Japanese name for her mother, the Welsh Dragon for her name as well and I got to choose the second name. I chose Precious. I know it might be a little silly but… she is. My precious little dragon."

"I think it is lovely" Hesha assured him "I love that. My little one is a cheeky little girl already, knows one faces will make me laugh, pausing the nappy change. She does it every time."

"They ae quick, right?" Owen shone with delight as he reached out to stroke Ianta's hair, crooning to the little dark skinned drop of cuteness, the gummy grin back was lovely. "Cheeky, yeah? Uncle Owen can see that."

"She likes you" Borik said with pride "She is selective and a couple of the staff cannot serve us anymore as she makes her dislike for them clear. So little, already judging people."

"Who knows how these little genius brains think, clearly they are more advanced. Look at Max over there… still a toddler but can read, write, speaks four languages and Ianto is teaching him more… a brain box that sucks in information like a sponge. Who knows what this generation is going to give us, I was terrified that they might not be … well … with my tinkering ya know… but look. Fantastic little beastie, yeah… awww… you rolling over? Clever girl… yeah…. So sweet."

As Owen gushed over Ianta Hesha shone as she settled back and reached out to pat Ianto's arm "I want another. A boy for him… and another girl… more."

"Well … Mac came naturally" Ianto assured her "Owen can help again I you need but … give it a few months to settle down, get funky again if ya know what I mean?"

She giggled and nodded settling back with a look of comfort, and then a guard entered, heading straight for Borik. He bowed deeply as Borik rose from the floor beside Owen, talking to him in their language as Ianto listened quietly, Hesha glancing at him as she knew he was understanding the conversation.

"So… seems we are staying a little longer" Ianto said more to himself than anyone else "And a private plane landed with no passengers. Our royal standard on the side."

"John?" Jack whispered.

"I would say he jumped while it was taxiing … is already combing over the airport to get his own thoughts on the attack, didn't want to be handled by any security. He will come to me when he is ready" Ianto whispered to hack.

"This is your man?" Hesha asked with a frown, looking at Ianto who shrugged.

"My cousin…. Yes. If he is on the ground things will move quickly, best we stay here and wait for him to come to us. He will find more than anyone else can about this. His methods are… different."

Hesha nodded as she trusted Ianto's judgement here

Jack hoped John was his usual self in this matter.

Vicious.


	27. flickering flames

The men were seated around a table, going over the map in front of them as they spoke quietly. The place was a drive in the questionable part of the city where you always moved in groups unless you were known to be untouchable. Murder and chaos lived here, in their version of hell. These men called themselves the Serpents. These men were the feared kind, able to walk the streets with ease, scaring and controlling the masses around them. If they wanted a woman, they took her… or a pretty child that would scream prettily as they 'broke' her in. Any who lived there hid when they moved around, the fear clear as the house was the only one that did not have grime or trash near it.

In the back room someone's child was currently being broken, the cries hoarse as she struggled in the grip of the man who laughed and slapped her still, whispering to her that she should know how to please a man. She was looking up at his silhouette in the half light, his ugly dirty dick rubbing against her thigh as he sneered how much he would enjoy putting it in her and making her bleed, when suddenly he was gone ... the weight of him… the smell of him … gone. She shakily sat up and looked over to find he man lying on the floor, the only sound in the room a weird crunching noise before the pale skinned man with pretty blonde hair rose to look over at her in the bed.

"Best fly little birdie" he whispered in her language, his hand gesturing towards a door by the window. Way out? "Go on sweetie."

She shakily got her clothes and looked up to now find him standing by the inner door, the one that led in as he watched her "hurry girly. Hurry, go now."

Thank you" she sobbed, bowing as she rushed for the door, not caring that she ws still naked, not caring that the cigarette burns and livid bruises in her skin would be seen by all … she was getting a chance to return to her family, to return to her life. Thos taken were never seen again. Not alive anyway. She opened the door, looking back in time to see the man sliding inside the other door, the red coat he wore made her think of the colour of the devil. Strange when he was her Angel.

She was glad he had come.

The Devil's Fallen Angel would sort mortal men.

John moved silently along the hall with each room he passed telling him he was in the right place as someone's child lay broken, bleeding and in one case… already dead. He was calm, this was his world. His specific bent… he felt that quiet thrill as he hesitated to listen to a murmured conversation, struggling to understand multiple voices. They were arguing about the hit, why the shot had missed.

Max.

They kept saying the little one's name and John felt something inside him shifting, unfurling as it woke to the knowledge that the mark had not been Ianto or Jack. It had been the little boy who would one day rule. It had been little 'Maxi-million' John's godchild.

OK. John took a deep breath and let it out. Let the monster out of its box then grinned as he felt the hands moving, unclenching and preparing this body for work. This was his jam, this was is what destiny feels like. The one thing he did well. The gift.

John stepped into the room and looked at the men huddled around the table.

One of them threw a piece of bread down as he demanded "And tell me now… what is the next thing we must do? How the hell can we do anything with the security they have, more than anticipated. How do we lure them out?"

"I don't know" another sighed, flopping back resigned "Perhaps we go for the baby, the nanny and the baby girl while they are busy with the children at the next photo shoot?"

"The girl babies" one leaned forward "Imagine… we get the baby girls of both realms. They would have to listen to us then … they would have to know our names."

"They do not care for your names" John spoke, suddenly galvanising the men from their seats as they flew to their feet, looking at the blonde man standing there in the strange red coat, white britches as and … riding boots? He looked like he had stepped from a painting somewhere, from another place and time.

"And you?" their leader spoke with confidence now, slightly amused that their men had let something like this in. Maybe to cheer him up "What is your name then?"

"I am Mammon. The father of lies, the dragon of death, the sinner of all sin, the devourer, the son of perdition …." As John spoke in his hauntingly low voice he stepped forward and the man he was keeping eye contact with started to back up until he hit the table, his eyes growing wide as John reached him and whispered "I am the Great Monster of Hades… come for your soul."

The guns in his hands were automatics, the rapid gun fire bringing three more to the room like lambs to the slaughter, offerings to this God, this Antichrist … this … protector of the children. Bullets run out ya know… but the eternal flame of righteousness never will, John now using his hands and his anger to smite those entering to pause with horror, giving him the moment to seize them. Not all died well … but they all died. You can be sure of that.

John stood in the massacre and looked around with mild interest, scooping up the notebooks, maps and anything else that might be of interest before he left through the door he had came by, leaving the dead to their journeys to the world he must one day enter as well. Only he had earned a special place and knew even as his monster curled up and fell back to its slumber once more that when the day came… he would go in a blaze of glory.

For he was a dragon too … born to flame.

His dear cousin Ianto had reminded him so.

Felt good to be back.

Warming the cockles of his heart and all that jazz.


	28. cleanup can get messy

Ianto walked around the table slowly, looking at the map John had laid out for him, the blonde man watching Ianto with interest. He had never seen the stalking before, himself in him before. It was genuinely strange to see Ianto's face devoid of any emotion.

"Max." he finally spoke.

"Yes, he was to be the first kill. His death driving everyone into turmoil for their second attack" John nodded sliding over a notebook, Ianto picking it up to read the words as fluently as John could. Again, John was reminded of blood.

"Hesha… this is about her again? We are … what…. A means to an end?"

"Yes. From what I can glean from these notes and their conversation I caught, they are not happy with a woman in charge. They are clearly pigs who want a king to rule, not a queen. Killing Max would make her security move to sweep the land … these arseholes thought they could pose as … well … I think some may have genuinely been palace guards, why it makes sense that they thought they could get close enough to kill Hesha. Their argument was that the baby, had it been a boy would rule. Of course, a girl was born earlier than their dates and they are pissed but decided to continue the game. Borik might rule, they might make that happen. Of course, it is only when she is with you that Borik leaves her side. Their only window to get her." John sighed softly "They did not count on Mac or little Kayda."

"So they decide a three for one deal might be better … get all three little girls" Ianto felt ill, picking up a small picture of Max in his father's arms. They had thought things through but clearly lacked the brains to know the danger they were opening themselves to. Ianto also noticed a few things he looked at, checked in another book then looked at John who knew without him asking what they were.

"I know … four names that are part of a second cell, I think. I am checking into that, I will find that cell and all connected. I swear" John purred reaching out to stroke Ianto's cheek, watching those eyes slide to meet his. That animalistic anger that was sooo invigorating.

"Do what you must" Ianto said softly, leaning his face into that palm before moving away "I need to dress for dinner."

"And I must dress for the evening as well cousin."

.

.

.

.

John was dressed in black moving across rooftops, the light airy feeling from Ianto still with him. That touch of family meaning more than he thought it would in this strange land they found themselves navigating through. John stopped running as he looked at the notebook from his pocket again, looking around the other rooftops then leaping one more time, flicking over the edge to find the fire escape. Then slipping into the building.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was dancing with Hesha, the press lapping up the king's graceful movements. Then laughter as Jack crossed the dance floor with Borik doing their own stylised version as Ianto ignored them.

.

.

.

.

John was again looking at a map, a go list and some notebooks. He wiped the blood off one on the body by his feet, calmly counting the fallen men, satisfied that he had them all, including a couple extra who might have been recruits or just bystanders.

No matter…. They were all his to count now.

.

.

.

.

"I want to thank our hosts for their wonderful hospitality in a time when care is so very much needed" Jack said as he held up his glass, nodding politely at Hesha and Borik "Clearly such a beautiful country, the people as equally as wonderful. May our friendship blossom, as do our children."

Clapping and cheering as Ianto raised his glass as well, nodding his head politely to his friends.

.

.

.

.

John was running across rooftops, the billowing smoke getting further and further away as the building burned. He did love fire.

.

.

.

.

"And John?"

Ianto turned to face his king as Jack slid his jacket off, watching Ianto consider his reply. Jack was not worried, Ianto never lied and knew he was only thinking the easiest way to say it, knowing Jack hated waxing lyrical when simple words would do.

"I believe he is close to the second cell, might already have cleansed it … I have not heard from him so I fear there may be a third hot spot for him … he will not tell me until all is done for fear that I talk him out of his rage. Of course… I will not. Personally Cariad, I hope he kills them all.

"Good, me too" Jack sighed as he reached out to take Ianto's jacket, hanging them both on hangers as Ianto glanced at the sleeping boy in their bed.

Me too.


	29. done

John stood outside the house with confusion as he watched those inside move about with no knowledge of the monster at the door. It looked like a formal dinner, laughing … wine glasses raised as they toasted to their success, John able to lip read well enough to know these fools thought they were about to win the war when really.. they had not even succeeded in a single battle. Someone entered . Leaned over to whisper in someone's ear and the smile slid. Ah… someone didn't check-in eh? He watched the man then leave, walking straight past the man standing there in the dark and John found it an easy task to simply snap his neck, moving for the door slowly closing and slipping inside.

He knew he could fuck with them but really… Ianto said to be a good boy and get it done so … he moved to the soup, sniffing it as the staff moved around him, also not even noticing him. He looked like he was where he was meant to be, one of the security crew. I mean ... right? That ability to wraith was one he and Ianto shared, the ability to 'not' be there. He tipped the small bottle of stuff from a pocket into the brew and wandered off to check out the other rooms, still curious about these people who would call down such a reckoning in their own heads.

He found the study, pausing to watch a monitor that showed small screens of video cameras, the one on the dining room showing the soup being calmly served, those at the table tucking in with vigour. As he had thought, the staff left the tureen without taking any for themselves. No. This much money and power… do not share with others.

He felt around the desk and popped the hidden drawer along the edge, rolling out a four inch high drawer that held passports, money, jewels and what he wanted… Notebooks, similar to the others. He settled back to read, to glean and to hopefully find this the last missing piece. God, there could be more.

Who knows.

.

.

.

.

Ianto moved in the bed, finding Jack and snuggling in close, his lips on Jack's throat then he was moving to nip with those teeth as Jack giggled and cuddled his lovely man, kissing him lustily as they made love in a strange bed.

.

.

.

.

John had read the final book, his thoughts interrupted by a high pitched scream and he looked up at the monitor to see a maid freaking the fuck out in the dining room. Maybe she hadn't' seen death before? He canted his head as she did a weird interpretive dace away from the blood pools on the floor. Well .. maybe he had been a tad angry and used a poison that did result in a very nasty death… but they started it!

The babies!

John rose tucking everything into his pockets and leaving the same way he came, the cameras not even registering the wraith as he slid past the rampaging staff.

He knew Ianto would be pleased.

.

.

.

.

"You are soooo naughty" Jack muttered as he moved in the early morning hours, Ianto rousing him with soft whispers then sighing as a small voice let them know someone else wanted attention too. Ianto rose to fetch their daughter as Jack yawned, stretched and then looked over to find John perched on the chair by the bed like some weird gargoyle.

OK. Now… maybe Ianto had said something about company and he was just not listening. "Hello John buddy."

"Hello Jackie" John grunted, rising to his feet as Ianto settled back in the bed with the baby, cooing as he leaned over to look at her hungrily, making a weird clucking noise that had Jack blinking at him.

"All good?" Ianto asked absently as he let his daughter find his small breast.

"All good, all done bar the blood stains" John grinned, then made a go-go noise as his little star popped off Ianto's' tit to stare at him like he was insane. "Look! She likes me!"

"What's not to like" Ianto said without looking up, reattaching the little mouth "You are one of a kind."

"Why… thank you Yan" he said, genuinely touched.

"Yes … my kind" Ianto finished, making John swell as he stepped away from the bed, then turned as the door started to open, stepping back into the large curtains that were at either side of the bed.

"Tadda!" Max said as he raced into the room "Daddy? Hi Johnty!"

John poked his head out, amazed at the little one's great eyesight and grinned "Soooo much our side!"

'HEY!" Jack roared, then laughed as his little princess roared as well, startled by the loud booming roar of her father and now scolding him as her fists shook. "Sorry Macca."

"Don't call her that!" Ianto scolded "She is not a bloody burger!"

"She is all that and a packet of chips though!" Jack said with a sniff as Max clambered up onto the bed and looked over at John.

"You smell funny… like fire."

"IT's the dragon blood" he said to the child calmly "Sometimes when we are righteous we smell like the fires of dragon's breath."

The little boy stared at him long and hard then nodded slowly "Yes. We are of the dragons. Right? Makes sense. Even if Daddy is a bit Scottish."

"OI!"


	30. ownership?

"Johnty!"

John turned and crouched to catch Max as he flew into his arms, swinging him up and around as the child laughed, adoring his special 'uncle' as Malcolm watched quietly from the sidelines.

Delia was laughing as well, running after the child who had evaded her so easily "You little stinker!"

John turned, still laughing to look at the pretty girl who stood with her hands on her hips trying to scold through her laughter. Tall, thin and her pretty skin tone was a rich coffee with a splash of milk. She looked like she was made of chocolate really, his mind immediately thinking of licking before he smiled and shook it off to step forward, returning the child to her. As she leaned in he smelt something that surprised him. She was not flowery, not soft and lacy… her scent was rich, woody and earthy. John blinked, looking at her as she kissed the child's cheek and set him on his feet to watch him race off again, yelling for Malcolm this time.

"He likes you" John blurted, unable to think of anything else to say.

She turned to look at him and he saw that her eyes were a soft honey colour, not the deep brown he expected. Like the colour of butterfly wings… huh… where did that come from? He smiled.

"Well … I must say Captain Hart, the young Prince likes you too" she said, starting to turn to move away. He almost didn't catch the "So do I."

John grinned as he took the bait, moving after the pert arse.

"Babe?"

"Cariad!"

"Sorry… slipped out. I mean ... Tiger."

"Yes Cariad?"

"Why is John stalking our Nanny?"

Ianto glanced over to find Delia crouched, talking to Max as he held out a flower, scolding him for picking it even as she was forced to agree that it was pretty indeed. The boy then showed his father's manners by offering it to her as she smiled lovingly at him. John was almost not even in the picture, if not for the fact Malcolm was watching him openly as he stood back.

"I do believe he is starting to ponder a relationship with her" Ianto replied, looking back to his paper.

"But… but she's ours!" Jack spluttered making Ianto look up from his paper, over the glasses perched on his nose and under the raised eyebrows. Jack stared at him and limply waved his hand at the wrist "She is!"

"Cariad… I do not think he intends eating her or somehow placing her in a suitcase for his own amusement. John is quite clearly seeing how sweet she is and is slightly enamored. Do you blame him? She is sweeter than a kitty" Ianto rolled his eyes, pushed up his glasses to resume reading again. Annoyed now as he read the same sentence for the third time. He placed the newspaper down and sat back to watch his husband, who seemed content to glare at the small budding romance taking place in open view of all around them.

Jack was chewing the inside of his cheek, something he knew Ianto was about to scold for but he was watching Delia who was clearly aware as well as she glanced back at John and … oh for Godsake. Did she blush? Jack huffed.

"And what would be so terrible if they did peruse a relationship?" Ianto asked, the danger in his voice clear as he now eyeballed his husband and Jack realized he was somehow unsettling him with his attitude.

"Tiger… its not that he's not royalty or not… no. No! We both know he is! Not that she is not… No … it's not a colour thing or even an age thing its … well … what if they don't work out? What if they try and it fails ... will she want to leave? Will he chase her away? Max is smitten. I mean … my main anger is the fact that it feels like he is poaching on our land. She is our staff … Max and Mac love her and if things went sour… we would choose him. You know we would choose him over her and it would mean …"

Jack didn't get to finish his tirade as Ianto's mouth slammed over his, not caring if the cameras could pick them up from over by the main gates. Long lens be damned, Ianto settled on his husband's lap and kissed him with abandon, so pleased to hear that Jack had accepted John fully, had openly declared him family and that he would defend him, even if not ageing with him.

Jack hummed pulling Ianto closer, his arms wrapped around him as he enjoyed the rare display of affection in public, the press out by the main gates going into raptures as they clambered for a shot as their long lenses did indeed catch the loving embrace of the two kings, their fairytale clearly far from over. Here on foreign soul there were not the same restrictions as at home and the press were allowed to push against the gates, taking the shots they wanted as Hesha and Borik wandered across the lawn with their baby in Bork's arms to join them for breakfast.

John helped Delia to her feet and kept hold of her hand a little longer than necessary; her smile soft as she gently pulled away then gave a coy look back.

John grinned.


	31. of course she can

"But… what about Gray? I thought John was moving with him to share time between our old place and Lilly's Realm but if there is something between him and…"

"Cariad. We are not keeping her ya know. We are training her. Who else would we trust to care for Gray's babies? Hmmm? If not one we train ourselves with our own? Think about it. By the time they are wed and they start having their babies Max and Mac will be happy and able to let her go. Besides… it is a good thing for them to learn that not everyone stays around forever… it's not a death. They will see her again." Ianto seemed super calm and Jack thought about it, seeing that he was right. He would likely send Scott with them as well right? Yeah. It makes sense.

"What Hesha was saying … she's right" Ianto suddenly broke into Jack's train of thought and he hummed as he looked over at his love.

"what Tiger?"

"Hesha was saying that the Gala evening she wanted us to go to is not a bad idea. Even if John did sweep clean … we can't let the world know we know we are safe. We must show a nervous yet determined front" Ianto explained calmly "we still have to act afraid. After all … there may be another cell hidden or something."

"A sleeper cell?"

"Not that farfetched is it?" Ianto smiled.

"Well … I for one will not feel safe until we are home with our full security around us" Jack sighed leaning back "How much longer is this stay for?"

"The gala thing tonight, some trooping of the colours tomorrow and we can go home that afternoon claiming one of the children is feeling poorly. Mac is best. If we just don't let her have her afternoon nap she will be so pissed she will scream like something is killing her."

Jack gaped at his husband, unable to even comprehend that he had just suggested doing something mean to their child. "Ianto!"

"It will not hurt her for the love of coffee cake. The moment the plane takes off she will be asleep." Ianto sighed rolling his eyes. We take the private Jet, everyone else can follow in the good plane. The other… can get retrieved some other time."

"Better we let that roll out as well … let them guess which planes we are scattered on?"

"While we are actually on the private jet… yeah. Three will not even know that is our plane… John had it placed in hanger under tight security as soon as it landed. The safest plane because they have no way of getting at it even if they do sniff it out, which I doubt they could. Yes, you are right" Ianto nodded.

Jack sat back with satisfaction thinking he had just made an executive decision where as in actual fact he had actually just agreed with the orders Ianto had already given. Well … you know what they say. Best to give a dog a bone every now and then.

And his lovely husband was a horn dog after a bone alright.

"Stop that… we have to dress for the Gala event thingee" Ianto sighed as a hand slid up his thigh.

"We have time" Jack whispered.

"Not if it's my turn to give you a seeing to" Ianto replied, making Jack stall out with his mouth open, his eyes widening with glee.

"It that right?"

"Be a good boy, smile and wave at the gala thing, don't roll your eyes or fall asleep during the acts and when we get back here I will give you the what for!" Ianto promised with a wink and Jack laughed as he rose from the chair and headed off to change.

Sorted

.

.

.

.

The Royal Box overlooked the stage and Ianto was laughing along with Hesha as Borik turned to Jack "I sometimes wonder how they do it."

"Play to the masses?"

"Yes. Surely sometimes they want to scream and shoot someone"

"Yeah, you just have to pick your battle" Jack laughed patting Borik's knee "And if Owen is right in his calculations … you will have something to laugh about too."

"I am glad he is staying another week, to make sure it took" Borik grinned "they are baying for us to wed, a hint of a pregnancy will really excite them. We can say Bub is premature, form the pressure of the crown and quick wedding, gain a holiday."

"Been talking with Ianto perchance?" Jack laughed.

"He is clever, that one."

"There is a saying my Grandmother uses sometimes … sly as a shithouse rat. You will find Ianto's picture under that in the dictionary." Jack advised and they laughed. Both men settled back ot watch another musician butcher something, both content in their worlds, their mates just what they wanted I life.

Ianto and Hesha watched the crowd as much as the stage, both on alert.

Can't tempt the gods with complacency.


End file.
